Dimelo
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Pansy se propone a olvidar a draco en las vacaciones.. conoce a un chavo que le llama mucho la antencion, ¿podra olvidarlo o lo seguira amando?¿Que pasara cuando regrese a hogwarts de nuevo?.. no soy buena en esto pero espero i lo lean y les guste dejn re
1. El rompimiento

Capitulo 1.- El rompimiento

Era un día común en la escuela de hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes y los de cierto chico rubio, cursaban 6to curso el cual ya casi terminaba, la chica tenia un semblante triste y preocupante aunque se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que hacia, hasta que siento como una persona se paraba a un lado de ella, Draco Malfoy se había acercado a ella, Pansy dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Te estaba buscando ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el rubio fríamente sin mirarla

-Los deberes, ¿Qué mas?-le dijo Pansy cortantemente

-Los puedes hacer en la sala común, vamonos de aquí, huele a sangre sucia y a pobretones-le dijo Draco mirando la mesa que se encontraba alado de la chica, Pansy miro en la dirección que el estaba mirando para ver a el trío mirando con furia a Draco

-Yo no huelo nada-le contesto pansy fríamente volviendo a lo que hacia, Harry y sus amigos miraron a la chica sorprendidos y Draco la miro con furia

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto Draco tratando de pensar que había sido su imaginación

-Que yo no huelo a nada- pansy se paro de la mesa y se puso enfrente de Draco quedando cara a cara para decirle –y sabes que, Draco, creo que va siendo hora que busques a otra persona, que haga tus deberes o mejor a un, que uses tu cabeza y los hagas tu solo, por que no pienso seguir haciendo los yo- termino de decirle pansy mientras le entregaba sus pergaminos bruscamente y mientras se marchaba del lugar, Draco se la quedo mirando sin entender su comportamiento pero con enojo, escucho las risas del trío y con una mirada fría los miro y se dispuso a salir del lugar dejando sus pergaminos.

Pansy caminaba en dirección de su sala común, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero ni una lagrima salía aun, no quería llorar, ya había llorado demasiado por el, sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo y la hacia girar para que lo mirase, sabia muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Sabes que odio que me pongan en ridículo y mas enfrente del estupido trío, no empieces con tus dramas Pansy-le dijo Draco mirando los ojos de la chica

-¡No son dramas! Draco, estoy cansada de que no me tomes enserio, que me busques cuando no tienes nada que hacer, que no te das cuenta que solo me estas lastimando con esa actitud, no es justo-le dijo pansy a punto de llorar

-Si tanto te lastimo, pues mejor aquí la dejamos no, por que no pienso dejar ir a todas las demás chicas lindas por ti-le dijo Draco fríamente

-¿Me estas cortando?-le pregunto pansy mientras que una lagrima corría por su mejilla

-Así es, si te pones a pensar nunca anduvimos, solo eres un juguete con el que me gustaba jugar y ahora podré tener mas-le dijo Draco marchándose del lugar, pansy comenzó a llorar en silencio, la chica miro por donde se marcho el rubio y en un pequeño susurro pronuncio unas palabras para ella misma.

-Te arrepentirás Draco Malfoy, cuando te sientas solo con ganas de amar, lloraras y esta vez no seré yo-y sin decir nada mas se dejo caer en el piso y comenzó a llorar

Solo faltaban dos días para salir de hogwarts, pansy se encontraba devastada, Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo y apoyo se encontraba con ella en esos momentos abrazándola en el sillón de la sala común, mientras ella lloraba aun.

-Nunca me quiso, soy una estupida, como no pude ver como era en realidad-le decía pansy al chico mientras no paraba de llorar

-El amor ciega a las personas, Pan, descuida cuando vea lo que perdió, vendrá a ti, rogándote que lo perdones-le dijo Blaise tratándola de consolarla

-No lo creo, Draco no tiene corazón- dijo al momento de quitarse las lagrimas de su cara- me iré a dormir, lo necesito, gracias Blaise eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo pansy dedicándole una sonrisa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levanto del sillón para caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación

-Que descanses-le dijo Blaise dedicándole una sonrisa

-Igualmente-le dijo Pansy, la chica iba a marcharse cuando vio a Draco entrando por la puerta con una chica rubia de ojos azules, comiéndosela a besos, Pansy no aguanto ver la escena y subió las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos lo cual Draco noto.

-Todas me desean-Dijo el chico con arrogancia mientras la rubio le besaba el cuello. Blaise solo lo miro con odio y se fue del lugar para irse a su habitación al igual que pansy a dormir.

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se, muy cortito el capitulo, pero espero que les guste y que dejen un review, bueno hay me dejan sus comentarios, también gracias a los que critican unas historias mías, por que así se, que no les gusta! Gracias también a ellos, bueno espero y esto les guste, que esten bien, saludos.

Alexita Malfoy


	2. ¿Quien eres?

Capitulo 2.- ¿Quién eres?

Los rayos del sol entraban por aquella ventana que Pansy había dejado abierta la noche anterior, la chica empezó a ladear la cabeza al sentir los penetrantes rayos del sol, abrió lentamente los ojos, para volver a cerrarlos, por aquel sol brillante, se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos después, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, tomo sus cosas y se metió a la regadera, se termino de arreglar y bajo a la sala común donde se encontraba aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes esperándola.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto Blaise

-Si, a pesar de todo, ¿no lo as visto?-le pregunto pansy con tristeza

-No, deberías tratar de no pensar en el, lo bueno será que en las vacaciones tendrás con que distraerte, vamos a desayunar te ara bien-le dijo el moreno, Pansy solo asintió

Los chicos se dirigían al gran comedor, la chica iba con la mente en otra parte no hacia nada mas que pensar en Draco, al entrar al gran comedor lo pudo ver coqueteando con unas chicas de su casa, Blaise la miro preocupado, no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el chico

-Si, descuida, es con algo con lo que tendré que vivir, mientras este aquí-le dijo la chica tratando de verse lo mas feliz que podía, ambos se sentaron a desayunar, aunque Pansy no probaba ni un bocado de su desayuno.

-Nos podemos ir si quieres-le dijo Blaise al mirarla

-Si, no puedo ver como coquetea con otras chicas-le dijo pansy tristemente. Los chicos salieron del lugar, fueron a sus últimas clases, en donde Pansy no podía evitar mirar a Draco el cual se veía feliz, el día fue como todos, al terminar la cena, todos se marcharon a preparar sus maletas. Pansy se encontraba en su habitación con su amiga Millicent la cual la veía con profunda tristeza.

-No me gusta verte así, Pan, en verdad espero que estas vacaciones te ayuden mucho y logres olvidarlo-le dijo su amiga

-Yo también espero eso, no sabes cuanto-le dijo Pansy terminando su maleta y sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

El día paso rápido para algunos y lento para otros en especial para Pansy que le pareció eterno. En la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, escuchando el discurso de despedida de Dumbledore. Al terminar todos se dirigieron a la estación de tren, Pansy que iba acompañada de Blaise y Millicent, se quedaba mirando a Draco que iba a unos pasos mas aliente que ellos. En verdad deseaba poder olvidar a ese chico de ojos grises y mirada fría. Se encontraban en el compartimiento, Pansy la cual se sentía devastada salio del lugar con delicadeza para no despertar a sus amigos, recorrió los pasillos del tren, quería tomar aire y estar sola, pero la presencia de la persona a la cual no quería encontrarse apareció recargándose en la pared de modo seductor, la chica paro en seco al verlo.

-Veo que no has podido olvidarme-le dijo este fríamente y acercándose a ella, Pansy retrocedió unos pasos asta chocar con la pared, Draco la había acorralado y se encontraba muy cerca de ella, su boca eran separadas por unos pequeños centímetros.

-¿Qué…que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto pansy entrecortadamente y fría a la vez

-Me aburrí de mis acompañantes y quise venir a probar estos labios-Draco se deshizo de los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios para darle un beso frió y violento, Pansy no pudo evitarlo, aunque fuera uno de esos besos no podía evitar corresponderlo, al separarse Draco termino con su frase- Vez como no has podido olvidarme-.

-No, no he podido, pero lo lograre y que te quede claro que esta será la última vez que pruebes estos labios-le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-No estés tan segura, no será la ultima vez, por que estos labios- le toco los labios con el dedo gordo-me pertenecen-dicho esto el chico desapareció, dejando a Pansy con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ya en la mansión Parkinson, los padres de la chica la esperaban, con demasiadas maletas. La chica al entrar a la casa se sorprendió al verlas.

-¿Acaso nos mudamos?-pregunto sarcástica al entrar, su madre al verla corrió hacia ella

-Te extrañamos mucho-le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido del padre.

-Yo también, pero aun no contestan mi pregunta, ¿Acaso nos mudamos?-dijo pansy con una sonrisa

-No, pero tenemos que irnos ya-le comento su padre apresurado dándole las maletas al chofer

-¿Sin mi o conmigo?-pregunto Pansy con un semblante triste

-Contigo hija, pero tenemos que apurarnos, ya empacamos todas tus cosas, ya que no sabíamos que ponerte en la maleta, metimos todas tus cosas-le dijo el padre despistadamente

-Claro ¿Y a donde vamos?-pregunto la chica

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos dijiste que, querías ir a una playa mágica?-le pregunto su padre mientras se dirigían a la salida y subían al coche

-¿Vamos a ir?-pregunto Pansy emocionada al momento que el coche arranco

-Así es, te lo mereces-le dijo su Padre dándole un beso en la frente

-Tal vez y así, conoces a alguien, a lo siento se me olvidaba que salías con Draco hija, pero me daría gusto que lo dejaras-le dijo su madre casi en un susurro que esta pudo oír.

-Pues ya te di el gusto madre, lo eh dejado-le dijo pansy seriamente

-Me alegro tanto, hija tu mereces algo mejor-le dijo su madre feliz y al momento que la abrazaba.

Al llegar al hotel, Pansy quedo sorprendida, el lugar era bellísimo, en la recepción, se podía sentir una brisa de calor, no muy asfixiante, las paredes tenían colgados cuadros de playas con diferentes climas, los sillones que se encontraban, estaban tapizados como los cuadros, Pansy sintió una tremenda curiosidad y se sentó en uno el cual tenia tapiz de una nevada, esta se paro rápidamente al sentir el inmenso frió, sus padres la observaban desde la barra, donde la señorita les entregaban sus llaves o mejor dicho tarjetas.

-Hija, andando, ya estas emocionadísima y eso que no has visto lo demás-le dijo su padre

-Pues andando-dijo Pansy al entrar al elevador mágico que los llevo a su habitación

-Bien hija, toma, esta es la tarjeta de tu habitación y para que puedas usar los elevadores, te lleva a donde desees, solo presiona los botones de donde quieras ir-le dijo su padre

-¿Y si los quiero ver a ustedes?-les pregunto Pansy

-Ah, solo presionas el número 521101, bueno iremos a descansar hija, ve y diviértete un momento, nos vemos-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa entrando al elevador mágico

-Adiós hija, diviértete-le dijo su padre al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Pansy se dirigió al balcón y pudo ver el mar, se recargo en el barandal y por unos momentos pensó en cierto rubio _"Tengo que olvidarte"_, la chica agito su cabeza, sintió demasiado calor, así que decidió ir ala playa, abrió el closet y pudo ver su ropa acomodada en orden. Saco su traje de baño preferido, el cual era un tipo bikini pero con falda, la parte de arriba era un tipo TOP que se amarraba por el cuello, era negro con bolitas moradas el cual dejaba ver el cuerpo delgado y bien formado de la chica, se puso encima del traje una falda vaquera y una blusa de tirantes negra, se soltó el cabello el cual le caía por la espalda y se coloco un sombrero negro con positos, por ultimo, tomo su bolsa colocando sus toallas, bronceador, y se puso sus sandalias, tomo el elevador y presiono el botón que decía playa, la chica iba tan emocionada por lo que veía que asta el momento el recuerdo de Draco no aparecía en su cabeza.

Al llegar a su destino, Pansy se despojo de sus chanclas, falda y blusa, las guardo en su bolsa y simplemente saco su toalla de arena, la chica la cual caminaba por la playa buscando un lugar, al encontrarlo, coloco la toalla en el piso, se puso su bronceador que tenia un aroma a coco delicioso y por ultimo se acostó, iba tan distraída cuando buscaba el lugar para broncearse, que ni se dio cuenta que un chico la miraba atentamente

-¿Vieron a esa belleza?-pregunto el chico a sus amigos con los que se encontraba

-Si, que la vimos amigo- contestaron aquellos

-Tengo un plan-estos se acercaron a su amigo escuchando atentamente

Pansy la cual se levanto, se giro para aventar sus lentes asía la toalla, escucho como alguien, al parecer voz de un chico, decía ¡Cuidado!, Pansy en ese momento se giro un poco, sintió como una persona la tomaba de la cintura girándola completamente, quedando cara a cara y después caer al la arena. –Hay- fue lo único que Pansy pudo decir antes de caer. Pansy se apoyo en sus codos y aquel chico se apoyo con sus manos a lado de la cintura de la chica, Pansy flexiono la pierna al sentir la del chico, este solo se arrodillo en sus rodillas. Pansy lo miro sorprendida y a la vez ¿Furiosa?, ¿Divertida? O quizás ¿Tímida? Debía admitir que ni ella sabia de que tenia cara y también que el chico era sumamente atractivo, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, su piel aperlada, el cabello castaño que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello y sus ojos realmente parecían dos esferas verdes, en verdad el chico estaba hecho un dios.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el chico, pudo notar su belleza desde lejos, pero al tenerla tan cerca se quedo sorprendido a ver que era mas hermosa de lo que había pensado, sumamente hermosa.

-Si,..te quitas y me ayudas… a parar, te digo-le dijo Pansy coqueta pero tímida ala vez

N/A: Hola que tal? Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, gracias a Pansy05 y Srta-Parkinson, que dejaron su Reviews, pues aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo, espero que te guste Pansy05 Srta Parkinson muchas gracias por tu comentario acerca de mis fics, a mi también me gusta mucho hacer fics de Pansy y de Luna, con los chicos que sean, ellas dos son los personajes que mas me encantan, bueno gracias por los comentarios y pues aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo espero i en verdad les guste, Chao, besos. )

atte.: Alexita Malfoy


	3. ¿Un amigo o amor?

Capitulo 3.- ¿Un nuevo amigo ò amor?

El chico se levanto y ayudo a Pansy a ponerse de pie, esta no podía evitar ver los ojos del chico, se sacudió un poco la arena que tenia en su cuerpo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el la miraba sin quitarle la vista lo que hizo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-le pregunto Pansy nerviosa

-A ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto el chico de repente, pansy sonrió mas para ella misma

-Pansy, Pansy Parkinson y ¿tu?-le pregunto pansy

-Yo me llamo Zac Converse, para servirte-le dijo el chico tomando la mano de Pansy para besarla con delicadeza, Pansy se sonrojo y no pudo evitar reír un poco

-Lo mismo digo-le dijo Pansy entre risas y mientras alejaba la mano del chico

-¿Te doy risa?-le pregunto incrédulo

-No es eso, solo pensé que ya no existían los caballeros, Zac-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole

-Si existen, solo que es difícil encontrarlos-le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Vaya, que profundo eres -le dijo Pansy devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pero dime ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu sola?-le pregunto Zac sentándose en la arena, Pansy lo imito, se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el mar

-Vine con mis Padres… ¿Tu estas solo?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo

-Pues también vengo con mis padres, aunque fue duro lograr venir-dijo Zac mirándola también, Pansy se sintió nerviosa y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Pansy sin mirarlo

-Veras- Pansy sintió como se levantaba del lugar y se sentaba enfrente de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, esta se sorprendió al verlo enfrente de ella sin despegar la mirada, ningún chico había durado tanto mirándola sin sentirse intimidado o asustado y aparte de eso ella fue la que alejo la mirada del chico -Me fue muy mal en la escuela, y me expulsaron, obvio mis Padres se enojaron y me castigaron, y bueno hice un trato con ellos, de que si me dejaban venir, escogerían la escuela que siempre habían querido y que le echaría ganas y todas esas cosas, y lo peor de todo, es que si me expulsan de ese Colegio, mis Papas me mandarían con mi abuela, y no la conoces, es un HORROR-le dijo Zac con una cara un poco graciosa, que hizo reír mucho a Pansy

-¿Y cual es ese colegio?-le pregunto Pansy después de dejar de reír un poco

-Creo que se llama Hogwats o Horgats o algo así-dijo el confuso

-Hogwarts-lo corrigió Pansy jugando con la arena

-Si, ándale ese, ¿Lo conoces?-le pregunto el chico mirándola

-Si, yo estudio en esa escuela-le confirmo

-¿Y en que año vas a entrar?-le pregunto muy interesado

-Al Séptimo, mi último año-le respondió Pansy contenta

-Bueno, tan siquiera voy a conocer a alguien cuando vaya a ese Colegio-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, ya tienes una amiga en Hogwarts-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole, la verdad ya le dolía su boca de tanto sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo ese chico le agradaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo

-Tienes una linda sonrisa-le dijo este inconscientemente, sus cachetes tomaron un color rojo

-Gracias y tu, tienes unos lindos ojos-le dijo Pansy devolviéndole el cumplido, este le sonrió, miro su reloj y rápidamente se levanto, Pansy lo volvió a imitar algo sorprendida, ¿habría sido algo que había dicho?.

-Ya son las 4:45, mis papas me van a matar, se suponía que tenia que estar en el vestíbulo a las 5 para irnos-le dijo Zac preocupado, Pansy lo miraba con preocupación

-Y no te has bañado, deberías irte ya-le dijo Pansy

-Si, tienes razón-dijo este corriendo, pero regreso a donde Pansy-Lo siento no me despedí, jeje,- menciono rascándose la cabeza- nos vemos preciosa-le dijo Zac dándole un beso en el cachete a Pansy, esta no pudo evitar sonreír

-Adiós y suerte-le dijo Pansy mirando al chico marcharse, cuando desapareció de su vista, se giro a donde se encontraba el mar- ¿Adiós y suerte? Que estupida me oí-se decía pansy mientras caminaba hacia el mar.

La chica después de unas horas de nadar en el mar, decidió regresar a su habitación, tomo un buen baño, se vistió con un pantalón vaquero de color negro, y una blusa de tirantes de color verde limón, su pelo estaba suelto le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura y su color negro era profundo, se había pintado como de costumbre, sus ojos de color negro hacían notar mas sus ojos azules y sus labios de color rosa, se puso sus zapatos negros, decidió no tomar el elevador y caminar, vagaba por los pasillos del hotel admirando lo que veía a su paso, hasta doblar una esquina, sintió como chocaba con una persona.

-Lo siento-dijo ayudándola apararse, Pansy al escuchar su voz supo muy bien quien era

-Parece que nuestro destino es siempre chocar-le dijo burlona

-¿Pansy?- dijo Zac sorprendido, Pansy lo miro de arriba para abajo, en verdad ese chico era con el que estaba hablando hace momentos, se veía muy bien, tenia unos pantalones vaqueros un poco oscuros que parecía que se iban a caer y una camisa de color negra que le quedaba un poco apretada dejando ver su buen cuerpo y el cinto, debía admitir que se bestia bien pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue sus tenis extraños, Pansy se los quedo mirando, lo cual el noto

-¿No los conoces?-le pregunto el viendo sus pies

-Mm... No, ¿Qué marca es? Están lindos-dijo mirándolo un poco sonrojada

-Son muggles, se llaman Converse-le dijo el chico sonriendo un poco

-Espera, así te apellidas no?-le pregunto Pansy extrañada

-Así es-le dijo el chico

-¿Acaso eres muggle?-le pregunto Pansy sorprendida

-Jaja no, mi Papa hace estos tenis simplemente para los muggles, claro que hay brujos que le piden algunos y mi papa con gusto se los da-le dijo el chico

-¿Crees que me pueda vender un par?-le pregunto pansy mirándolo seriamente, este el cual era un poco mas alto que Pansy, acerco un poco la cara a la de ella y entrecerró los ojos, Pansy se sorprendió ante la acción del chico, pero no se movió, ni hizo cara de asco, simplemente se quedo en donde estaba, con los ojos bien abiertos y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Para ti, es gratis-dicho esto el chico se incorporo, el sonrojo de Pansy aumento mas de lo debido y agacho la cabeza para que no lo notara.

-Gracias-dijo aun con la cabeza baja

-Paseemos un rato-le dijo Zac tomándola por la mano y jalándola hacia el elevador

-¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo después de que se le paso el sonrojo

-Pues veras, hay un lugar muy lindo por aquí, puedes ver toda la ciudad, ya veras que te gustara, es hermoso-le dijo Zac mientras llegaban al vestíbulo, salieron del hotel y pidieron un taxvolar, al subir el chico le menciono el lugar al señor, el cual sonrió y comenzó a manejar.

-Aquí es-le dijo Zac a Pansy al momento que el señor se detuvo, bajaron del taxvolar, el chico volvió a tomar la mano de Pansy para acercarla a una barda que dejaba ver aquella cuidad.

-Es hermoso-dijo Pansy al ver todas las luces de la cuidad, debajo de ellos había un lago, que por la luz de la luna dejaba ver el agua azul.

-Te dije que te gustaría-le dijo el chico apoyándose en la barda, Pansy lo volvió a imitar por tercera vez, se quedaron mirando el lugar hasta que el chico decidió hablar, haciendo que pansy lo mirara

-¿Te han lastimado?-la pregunta confundió a Pansy

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender

-Puedo notarlo, a través de tus ojos-le dijo aun mirando la ciudad

-No te entiendo-dijo Pansy sin dejar de mirarlo

-Tus ojos, no tienen ese brillo-le dijo aun sin mirarla

-¿De que brillo hablas?-Pansy no entendía de lo que hablaba y empezaba a desesperarse

-Cuando una mujer ama y termina con esa persona sus ojos siguen teniendo ese brillo de felicidad-dijo el chico por primera vez mirándola

-¿Cómo va a tener ese brillo de felicidad si termino con la persona?-dijo Pansy un poco molesta

-Claro, si termina con esa persona bien, cuando no ah sido así, cuando a sido lastimada, sus ojos pierden ese brillo, como tu-le dijo tocándole la nariz con su dedo rápidamente, Pansy no dijo nada, como una persona que apenas conocía podía saber que había sido lastimada con solo ver sus ojos, una lagrima recorrió sus mejillas.

-Pues si, eh sido lastimada-confeso Pansy mirando al vació

-Es un idiota-Le dijo Zac mirando la ciudad de nuevo

-¿Eh?-dijo Pansy mirándolo sin comprender

-Si, es un idiota al dejar ir a una persona como tu, se que no te conozco muy bien, pero se que tienes un gran corazón-le dijo mirándola

-¿Y como sabes eso? A través de mis ojos-dijo sarcásticamente

-No, pero lo se-le dijo Zac sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Pansy de la nada abrazando al chico, este se estremeció ante el contacto y respondió el abrazo

-No tienes por que, nomás una cosa-le dijo el chico

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto Pansy aun abrazada de el y mirándolo a los ojos

-No pierdas la Fe en el amor-le dijo con una sonrisa, Pansy le sonrió

-No, claro que no-le dijo al separarse de el

-Creo que será mejor irnos ya-dijo Zac mirando su reloj, Pansy solo asintió.

El chico acompaño a Pansy hacia su habitación y durante el recorrido, platicaban animadamente, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, Pansy no paraba de reír al igual que el, al llegar ala puerta…

-Bueno aquí es mi habitación-le dijo Pansy

-Pues bien Señorita, ah llegado a su destino, me retiro y que pase una excelente noche-le dijo Zac tomando su mano y dándole un delicado beso, algo que hizo que pansy se sonrojara

-Lo mismo digo-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, el chico se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero esta lo detuvo-Zac-le llamo

-¿Dime?-le pregunto girándose hacia ella

-¿Nos veremos mañana verdad?-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa y con la puerta media abierta y su mano en la manija

-Por supuesto, es mas, estate lista a las 10-le dijo Zac acercándose un poco más a ella

-¿A las 10?-pregunto Pansy

-Si, iremos a desayunar, yo invito, a y por supuesto vendré por ti-le dijo Zac

-Bien, nos vemos a las 10-le dijo pansy sonriéndole

-Perfecto, bueno si no hay nada mas que hablar, me retiro, descansa Pansy-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar, Pansy entro a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso su pijama y se adentro a su cama bajo las sabanas, había sido un día estupendo y cansado, aunque por sus adentros no quería que terminara.

**N/A: Pensé hacerlo mas largo pero dije, si lo hago mas largo me tardare más y no quiero hacerlos sufrir, si es que los hago sufrir, así que aquí les traigo el 3 Capitulo espero y lo disfruten, a mi en lo personal me encanto jiji, bueno espero y les guste, gracias por los Reviews! O como se escriba. **

**Saludos!**

**Alexita Malfoy.**

**CissyCardbuge: o por cierto, no entendí muy bien, lo que describiera mejor la apariencia de Pansy, pero espero haberla describidlo bien en este Capitulo y si no es así, házmelo saber, gracias por tu reviews. Cuídate! nn**


	4. Beso inesperado

Capitulo 4.- Beso inesperado

Pansy se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente al baño, se miro en el espejo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le daba alegría verse despertar sin tener sus ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar el día anterior, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse su largo y negro cabello, después de una larga cepillada a su cabello, fue al armario y saco su otro traje de baño, parecido al anterior solo que completamente negro, se dirigió de nuevo al baño y se lo puso, tomo un vestido playero y se lo puso encima del traje, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se puso sus sandalias, volvió hacer su bolsa con sus cosas para la playa, se iba a dirigir al balcón cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-Aun no son las 10-dijo para ella misma, en su rostro formo una sonrisa y fue abrir la puerta para ver si era el chico, pero por desgracia eran sus padres.

-Hola hijita, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te divertiste ayer?-le dijo su mama al verla y adentrándose a la habitación junto con su padre.

-Muy bien, si, conocí a un chico, se llama Zac y es muy lindo y amable-le dijo Pansy a sus papas

-¿Enserio? Que bien hija me alegro-le dijo su Padre dándole un beso en la frente

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a desayunar, ¿Quieres venir?-le pregunto su madre

-Pues la verdad, quede con Zac en ir-les dijo Pansy con un severo sonrojo

-A, bueno, entonces nosotros iremos solo, después iremos a ver la ciudad, no se si quieras acompañarnos o quedarte aquí con el-le dijo su papa

-La verdad es que no se que haré después-les dijo Pansy

-Bueno, si no sales con el, nos veremos alas 4 en el vestíbulo si no llegas después de 5 minutos nos marcharemos, bueno hija nos vamos, diviértete-le dijo su padre cuando se despedían de ella, se fueron por el elevador mágico y al momento que se marcharon, vio el reloj, daban las 10 y en la puerta se oyó como tocaban, Pansy sonrió y camino hacia ella para abrirla y ver al chico, el cual iba igual de playero que ella.

-Buenos días linda-le dijo este tomando su mano y dándole un besito

-Buenos días-le dijo pansy sonrojada

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto Zac

-Claro-le dijo Pansy saliendo de la habitación

Estuvieron caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones alegremente, hasta llegar al restaurante que estaba colocado en el mar, ambos se sentaros en una mesa para dos con vista al mar.

-Esta hermoso el lugar-le dijo Pansy al sentarse

-Aquí vengo a desayudar, comer y cenar todos los días, en las noches es mas divertido, te ponen como show, te parece si venimos hoy?-le pregunto el con una sonrisa

-Claro-le dijo Pansy entusiasmada

-¿Les tomo su orden?-pregunto el mesero a un lado del chico

-Si, me da unos hotcakes y un gran vaso de leche-le dijo el chico tocándose su estomago

-¿Y para usted señorita?-pregunto el mesero a Pansy

-A mi me da un plato de frutas y un vaso de té de limón-le dijo Pansy

-Enseguida se los traigo-dicho esto el mesero desapareció dejándolos solos de nuevo

-¿Y después que aremos?-le pregunto Pansy recargando sus codos en la mesa

-Pues, no lo se, ¿Qué se te antoja hacer?-le pregunto el chico

-No lo se-dijo Pansy con cara de pensativa

-Podemos ir al mar y probar todas esas cosas para divertirse-le sugirió el chico

-Me parece bien-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, en ese momento el mesero llego con los platillos de los chicos y ambos empezaron a comer. Después de terminar, Zac pago la cuenta y se fueron directamente al mar, dejaron sus cosas en la arena, Pansy dejo su vestido haciendo notar su buen cuerpo con su traje de baño, la chica se quedo embobada cuando Zac se quito su camisa blanca, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, se puso roja cuando vio que este la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ay que pena-dijo Pansy volteando la mirada hacia otro lugar

-jaja, descuida, yo tampoco podría dejar de ver lo hermosa que eres-le dijo Zac haciendo sonrojar mas a Pansy, esta lo miro y le saco la lengua

-Si, lo se, soy una diosa-le dijo Pansy riéndose, el chico se rió con ella y en un descuido de Pansy este la cargo llevándola directamente al mar.

-No, no, espera!- decía pataleando Pansy- Va estar fría- los pucheros de Pansy no eran escuchados por el chico, que al llegar al mar, se adentro un poco mas y la dejo caer.

-¿Y esta fría?-le pregunto Zac cuando Pansy salía del agua, la chica lo miro desafiante

-Eso fue trampa- le dijo Pansy cuando se trepo en su espalda haciendo que se sumergiera, Pansy comenzó a reírse lo mas que pudo, el chico se la quedo mirando dizque enfadado y comenzó acercarse a ella, Pansy al verlo dejo de reírse y se puso demasiado nerviosa

-¿Qué… que haces?-pregunto la chica entrecortadamente

-Me toca a mi vengarme-le dijo el chico con una mirada desafiante, Pansy se asusto un poco hasta sentir un chorro de agua caerle en la cara.

-Hay eso no es justo-le dijo Pansy haciéndole lo mismo, pasaron horas jugando, hasta que decidieron salir.

-La pase bien y tu?-le pregunto Zac a Pansy que se secaba con su toalla

-OH, si me la pase súper-le contesto con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno como te dije en la mañana, iremos al restauran para que veas el Show, te encantara, ¿te parece?-le pregunto Zac

-Claro, bueno entonces hay que irnos a bañar, ni modo que me vayamos asi-le dijo Pansy

-Si, tienes razón, te recomiendo que vengas cómoda, pero hermosa, por que hoy señorita Pansy Parkinson te sacaran a bailar-le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, mientras se acercaban al elevador mágico

-¿Siempre eres asi de cordial?-le pregunto Pansy adentro del elevador, mientras el chico presionaba el botón de la habitación de Pansy

-No, no siempre, solo con las personas que me…agradan-dijo el chico con un sonrojo

-Pero que es eso, Zac sonrojado- Pansy rió un poco- te vez muy guapo-le dijo Pansy burlona al momento que el elevador daba vista a su habitación

-Ya, deja de burlarte, bueno paso por ti a las 8:30, nos vemos después-le dijo Zac mientras pansy pisaba suelo de su cuarto.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego-le dijo Pansy despidiéndose de el con la mano. Al momento que se cerraron las puertas del elevador Pansy miro su reloj, eran las 6:47, si no se apuraba no estaría lista para esa hora, rápidamente abrió su armario y saco una minifalda negra de tablones y una blusa de tirantes blanca, se dirigía hacia el baño cuando oyó que llamaban ala puerta.

-Que raro-dijo Pansy cuando camino hacia ella, abrió la puerta y vio a un señor regordete con un paquete en las manos.

-¿Ustedes es Pansy Parkinson-dijo el Señor mirando con los ojos medio entrecerrados una nota que tenia en la mano, Pansy se lo quedo mirando con ganas de reír, pero se contuvo

-Si, soy yo-le dijo Pansy mientras esperaba que el Señor hablara de nuevo

-Esto es para usted-dijo entregándole el paquete

-Gracias-le dijo Pansy cuando recibió el paquete

-Que tenga buenas noches-dicho esto el Señor regordete se marcho del lugar, Pansy lo miro extrañada, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su cama abriendo la caja, al quitarle el papel pudo ver como una caja de zapatos con una norme estrella negra.

-Zac-susurro la chica al abrir la caja para ver unos tenis de color blanco con negro-eres un tonto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa medio torpe en su cara, saco los zapatos de la caja para verlos mejor, le habían gustado, eran muy lindos, pudo notar una nota al final de la caja, la tomo y comenzó a leerla

_Pansy:_

_Hola, ¿Cómo estas hermosa? Ha esto me refería, cuando te dije que te fueras cómoda, por favor acéptalos y usaros esta noche, espero y te gusten._

_Con cariño Zac Converse._

-Claro que los usare, además combinan con mi ropa-dicho esto la chica los dejo sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir del baño el reloj daban las 7:37, Pansy comenzó por secarse su cabello, noto que le había crecido mas, ahora lo tenia casi ala medida de su busto, se fue a la recamara y comenzó a vestirse, se puso su falda y después la blusa de tirantes, tomo una calcetas blancas cortas y se puso los tenis, estaban un poco duros, asi que se los quito y decidió ponérselos después de terminarse de pintar, asi que se dirigió de nuevo al baño, tomo su maquillaje y se lo hecho por toda la cara, dejándola un poco mas blanca, tomo un especie de lápiz con una punta gorda y se pinto, era de color gris (N/A: imagínense los ojos de Avril Lavigne jiji) se lo puso arriba y abajo del ojo, tomo su lápiz negro y se delineo los ojos, tomo un lápiz labial de color rosa pálido y empezó ponérselo en sus finos labios y termino por ponerse chapas en los cachetes de un color rosita. Se miro en el espejo, sonrió y dejo de hacerlo y asi unas dos veces mas, tomo su perfume y empezó a roseárselo en su cuello, en sus brazos, debajo de las orejas y por la ropa, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, tomo un collar negro de bollitas y unos aretes en forma de estrellas, se miro en el grande espejo para verse completa, si, le gustaba como había quedado, miro el reloj de nuevo y vio que eran las 8:25, rápidamente se dirigió a colocarse los tenis, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Debería de bañarme mas rápido-decía Pansy mientras se ponía los tenis-demonios me falta el desodorante, no me eche-dijo Pansy una vez mas dirigiéndose al baño y tomando el desodorante colocándoselo rápidamente, tomo su bolso negro y metió rápidamente sus cosas, escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta-Demonios ya llego, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan puntual-dijo Pansy mientras se veía una vez mas al espejo, y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para ver a Zac, la chica se quedo con la boca abierta, mirando atentamente al chico, que se veía realmente bien, para lo muy casual que se vestía, tenia unos pantalones vaqueros medio rotos, suponía que asi eran, y una camisa de color café media pegada a el y sus peculiares tenis iguales a los de ella aunque un poco sucios.

-Wo, Pansy te vez realmente hermosa-dijo el chico mirándola de arriba hacia debajo de abajo hacia arriba.

-Gracias, tu también-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, el chico le sonrió también y le dio su brazo para que lo tomara, lo cual acepto con gusto

-Gracias, ¿Te gusto mi regalo?-le pregunto el chico caminando por los pasillos del hotel

-Si, pero solo que me lastiman-le dijo la chica con un queje de dolor

-Asi, mira, permíteme-el chico tomo su varita, pronuncio algo que la chica no pudo oír, miro sus pies y vio como sus tenis tomaban una forma igual al del chico en la punta, aunque sin lo sucio.

-Vaya, me siento mejor-le dijo Pansy mientras se lo agradecía con un beso en la mejilla algo que sonrojo demasiado al chico-Ya son dos veces-dijo de la nada Pansy

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto extrañado

-Ya llevas dos sonrojos el día de hoy-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa burlona

-Ah bueno, es que tu me los provocas-le dijo el chico logrando que ella se sonrojara.

-Bueno, hay que darnos prisa-le dijo Pansy que empezó a caminar rápidamente.

Llegaron al restauran del mar, donde pudo notar demasiadas luces que en las mañana no había visto, se quedo sorprendida, había muchas personas, sentadas en la mesa, aplaudiendo al espectáculo que estaban dando en el escenario.

-Si habrá lugar?-le pregunto Pansy tomada aun de su brazo

-Por supuesto-le dijo el chico mientras una Señorita se acercaba a ellos y los dirigía a una mesa

-Tenias razón, me encanto-le dijo Pansy mientras Zac la ayudaba a sentarse

-Me alegro por eso, ¿Quieres cenar?-le pregunto el chico sentándose a un lado de ella

-Claro, pero esta vez me toca pagar a mí-le dijo Pansy

-Por supuesto que no, yo pago y punto-le dijo Zac antes de que digiera algo más

-Esta bien-le dijo Pansy.

Los chicos pidieron de cenar, se la pasaron platicando y viendo el espectáculo, después de un tiempo, las personas que se encontraban en el escenario comenzaron a bajar dándole paso a un Señor muy elegante.

-Espero y les haya agradado el espectáculo de hoy, ahora les pondremos música para que ustedes, puedan bailar si asi lo desean-dicho esto el Señor bajo del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar. Zac llamo a la Joven mesera y le pidió la cuenta, esta se la trajo y el pago de inmediato, mientras Pansy veía bailar a las personas.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Zac haciendo que la azul mirada de la chica se fijara en el

-Claro-le dijo Pansy tomando la mano que el chico le estaba ofreciendo

Los chicos caminaron hacia donde toda la gente estaba y comenzaron a bailar, era una canción movida, Pansy se reía por los pasos que el chico hacia, mientras el solo se dedicaba hacerla sonreír, en un momento a otro el chico tomo el brazo de la chica acercándola a el, pego sus labios al oído de la chica

-Nunca dejes de sonreír, por que es lo que mas me gusta de ti, tu sonrisa-le dijo el chico alejando a la chica la cual tenia un severo sonrojo, asi pasaron toda la noche, bailando y riendo, dieron las 2 de la noche y el chico acompañaba a Pansy a su habitación, aunque esta le decía que no tenia por que, pero a pesar de eso el chico no le hizo caso y la acompaño.

-Bueno Zac, me la pase muy bien hoy, muchas gracias por todo-le dijo Pansy mientras buscaba la tarjeta de su habitación.

-De nada, yo también me la pase muy bien, bueno, que duermas bien Pansy-le dijo el chico cuando se acerco para besarle la mejilla pero Pansy en ese momento levanto su rostro para verlo y fue cuando sus labios chocaron, ambos abrieron los ojos, para luego cerrarlos, Pansy tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro del chico, mientras que profundizaba mas el beso, no entendía lo que pasaba, sabia muy bien que aun no olvidaba a Draco, pero el deseo de continuar el beso era mas poderoso que sus sentimientos hacia el chico rubio, quizás por que el no estaba en ese momento en sus pensamientos y por que no lo había visto, sintió como Zac colocaba sus manos en su cintura, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el pecho de el, quería seguir con ese beso, ambos querían, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse, estaban totalmente sonrojados y agitados.

-Yo… lo siento-dijo Zac cabizbajo

-No tienes por que lamentarlo, nos dejamos llevar y en todo caso yo también lo siento, Zac me gustas de verdad, pero lo que pasa es que aun no eh podido olvidar…-Zac puso su dedo en la boca de la chica haciéndola callar.

-Descuida, no tienes por que disculparte tu tampoco, ¿deberíamos dejarnos llevar mas seguido no crees?-le dijo Zac logrando que el incomodo momento se relajara un poco, provoco una pequeña sonrisa de Pansy.

-Seria buena idea-le siguió Pansy con el juego

-Bueno Pansy, nos vemos mañana, bueno eso espero-le dijo el chico serio

-Claro que nos veremos, pero será pasado mañana-le dijo Pansy, el chico mostró una mueca de desconfianza-OH no Zac, no es por lo que acaba de pasar-dijo rápidamente Pansy al ver el rostro del chico tristemente.

-¿Entonces por que es?-le pregunto Zac interesado en la respuesta

-Como te dije antes, vengo con mis Padres, y bueno no eh pasado tiempo con ellos desde que llegamos aquí, y me gustaría salir con ellos mañana-le dijo Pansy tomando la mano del chico

-Ah ya veo, descuida no hay problema-dijo Zac cuando su mirada volvió hacer la de antes

-Gracias por entenderlo-le dijo Pansy, sintió como el chico colocaba su otra mano en la de Pansy para acariciarla.

-Que tengas buenas noches-le dijo Zac soltando la mano de la chica

-Lo mismo digo-dicho esto Pansy abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encaminaba a entrar, pero la vos de Zac llamándola la hizo girarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué…-Pansy no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico le dio un delicado beso en sus labios y se fue del lugar corriendo mientras le decía "Que descanses hermosa".

-Bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba-dijo Pansy sorprendida para si misma, posando sus dedos en sus labios, sonrió una vez más, era un sonrisa mezclada entre tristeza y felicidad, ahora en esos momentos no entendía sus sentimientos, entro a su habitación y asi como estaba vestida se dejo caer a la cama, donde cayo rendida.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Es el capitulo que mas me ah gustado, bueno espero y les gusten, gracias por los que leen y les agradezco si me dejan unos comentarios. Y también les agradezco a los que ya dejaron )

Saludos

Alexita Malfoy.


	5. Aun te recuerdo

Capitulo 5.- Aun te recuerdo

Eran las 8:00 am del siguiente día y Pansy aun se encontraba en la cama dormida, hasta que varios golpes en la puerta la despertaron, la chica se sentó en la cama, mientras se estiraba y escuchaba la voz de sus padres detrás de la puerta.

-Hija, Pansy ¿Estas hay?-se escuchaba la voz de su madre

-A lo mejor salió-se escuchaba decir al padre, Pansy se levanto de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas y corrió a la puerta para abrirla, mientras les gritaba "hay voy".

-Lo siento, acabo de despertar-dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Oh, hija, pensábamos que no estabas-le contesto su madre mientras le acariciaba la cara y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pues a qué horas llegaste, que ni el pijama te pusiste hija?-le pregunto el padre un poco molesto

-Bueno es que baile mucho que me dio flojera cambiarme-le contesto algo nerviosa, el padre la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, para después ponerlos tan alegres como siempre.

-No te preocupes querida… en fin, veníamos a decirte que iremos a algunos museos, ¿Te apetece ir con nosotros?-le pregunto su padre mientras le tocaba el hombro

-Claro, nomas me cambio y bajo enseguida-le contesto Pansy mientras le sonreía

-Perfecto, te vemos en 10, báñate rápido-le contesto su madre, mientras le daba un beso y la dejaban sola.

Al momento que los padres cerraron la puerta Pansy corrió al ropero y saco un vestido de color crema con tirantes y su ropa interior y se metió a bañar lo más rápido posible, conocía a sus padres y si se tardaba la dejaban y en verdad quería pasarla con ellos un momento, al salir se vistió lo más rápido posible, se puso unas zapatillas de color negro y sin pintarse ni peinar su cabello salió de su cuarto, para llegar al vestíbulo y reunirse con sus papas, pero antes de llegar con ellos, alguien a sus espaldas le grito su nombre.

-¡Pansy!- Zac corría hacia ella, parecía de película, venia en su traje de baño y con los cabellos húmedos y corriendo hacia ella y con ese cuerpo tan formado, que hizo sonrojar a Pansy.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto una vez que llego a ella

-No, no pasa nada, solo quería decirte que espero que tengas un excelente día hoy, aunque no sea conmigo-le dijo algo risueño y triste a la vez

-Gracias-le dijo sonrojada-lo mismo digo-le contesto Pansy mirándolo fijamente

-Pansy, querida ¿Nos vamos?-le grito su madre desde la entrada del hotel, Pansy los volteo a ver y con una seña les hizo saber que ya iba.

-Parece que ya me voy-le dijo una vez que volvió a mirar al chico

-Claro, ¿Te parece si te veo a las 10, fuera de tu habitación?-le pregunto el chico

-Me parece perfecto- le contesto con una sonrisa, el chico le sonrió una vez mas y con un beso en la mejilla dejo ir a Pansy, mientras la miraba.

Pansy se la paso muy bien con sus padres, conoció muchos museos, tiendas, plazas, etc., comieron en un restaurante increíble, se rio, platico y critico gente junto con sus padres. Eran las 7:46 cuando llegaron al hotel y unos elfo ayudo a los Señores y a Pansy a llevar sus cosas a sus habitaciones mientras ellos iban a cenar al restaurante del hotel, para las 9:30 habían terminado de cenar y la chica se despidió de sus padres para irse a su recamara y esperar a Zac.

Pansy al llegar a su habitación se sentó sobre su cama, mientras veía a la ventana que daba al mar, le parecía una vista excelente y mas porque esa vista le traía un recuerdo, un recuerdo y un sentimiento que aun no podía olvidar…

Flash Back…

Pansy se encontraba en el lago, esperando la llegada de Draco, el cual la había citado, el sol ya estaba a punto de meterse y este aun no llegaba.

-Hola Pansy-le saludo un rubio de ojos grises después de varios minutos

-Draco- sonrió al ver al rubio llegar y le dio un abrazo-pensé que no vendrías-le dijo algo nerviosa y separándose de él.

-Eso no importa, ya estoy aquí-le dijo algo serio que desconcertó a Pansy

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto preocupada

-No, no sucede nada, solo quería decirte algo-le dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndola nerviosa

-¿Y…y que..Qué es?-le pregunto con la voz entrecortada y respirando agitadamente, este le tomo la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-Me gustas-fue lo único que le dijo, no le dijo que la quisiera o que la amara, pero para Pansy solo eso bastaba, con eso la asía feliz, le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas con algo de nerviosismo, mientras el se iba acercando para darle un beso….

Fin del flash back…

Tocaron a la puerta haciendo que Pansy regresara a la realidad, se seco una de las lagrimas que le habían escurrido por sus mejillas y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla, hay esta Zac, tan guapo como siempre, pero su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza.

-Zac… ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto algo preocupada al ver su rostro

-No es nada Pansy, solo que esperaba poder pasar más tiempo contigo-le dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Pansy sin entender

-Mira ven-el tomo de la mano mientras se adentraban a su habitación y se sentaban en la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba sola- Veras… mi padre tuvo problemas con una de las tiendas que tiene y pues nos tenemos que regresar-le dijo mientras que veía a la chica algo triste.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunto Pansy de la nada

-Por supuesto-le dijo Zac algo confundido

-¿Sientes algo por mi?- le pregunto algo nerviosa

-Pansy-el, le tomo las manos-me fascinas, jamás había sentido algo así-le contesto el chico, Pansy alejo sus manos de las él algo nerviosa.

-Zac… no quiero mentirte-le dijo mirando algo triste-tu también me gustas… pero no puedo ni mentirme a mí misma, mi corazón sigue amando…-el chico poso su dedo sobre sus labios

-Lo sé… no te preocupes por eso, pero créeme, si me das la oportunidad tal vez me llegues amar como a él-le dijo aun con esperanza y sonriéndole a la chica, Pansy lo miro con ternura, no podía comprender como teniendo a un chico tan amable, caballeroso, tierno y amoroso, podía aun pensar en aquel chico frio, grosero y altanero.

-Y yo te juro que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para corresponderte de la misma manera-le dijo sonriéndole, el se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios, Pansy le sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos en la escuela-le dijo Zac con una sonrisa al momento que ambos se levantaban del sillón, Pansy asintió con la cabeza y ambos se abrazaron, ella se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca de él, pero el problema era que no sentía lo mismo cuando Draco, de vez en cuando, la abrazaba. Ambos se despidieron ese mismo día con un pequeño beso y así fue como Pansy comenzó a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con sus padres, recordando en cada momento a Draco, no quería recordarlo, pero el simple hecho de estar sola a veces, la asía recordarlo.

Sus vacaciones habían terminado, y Pansy preparaba sus cosas de una vez para regresar al colegio, esa noche no pudo dormir, el simple hecho de tener que regresar y ver a Draco la ponía de nervios, aun recordaba su olor, sus ojos fríos, su piel pálida y aquellas manos suaves con la que la acariciaba, pero más que nada, aun recordaba el sabor de sus besos, lo único que le daba fuerzas era pensar que Zac estaría hay, apoyándola en lo que fuera, para poder hacer que su corazón no sufriera mas y pudiera enamorarse de él.

"_Porque no puedo simplemente olvidarte Draco, pase días con un chico maravilloso, que me trata como tú nunca me trataste y aun así, te sigo recordando" _Pensó la chica mientras caía dormida en su cama y una lagrima corría por sus mejillas.

**N/A. Wow después de tanto tiempo que deje esta historia inconclusa, ahora regreso con la intención de terminarla y mas porque jamás había hecho una historia con sentimientos de Pansy hacia Draco y así, espero que los que la leían, lo sigan haciendo y me perdonen por la tardanza y a los nuevos lectores que les agrade =) por favor espero reviwes :D si no me sentiré triste jaja **

**Saludos.**


	6. De regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 6.- De regreso a Hogwarts.

Había llegado el día, todos se encontraban subiendo al tren que los llevaría a hogwarts, Pansy solo miraba por todos lados, jugando con sus manos nerviosa mientras caminaba por los compartimientos buscando un lugar donde sentarse y de pronto lo pudo ver, reconoció su cabello, tan rubio y luminoso y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y una sonrisa aparecía sobre su rostro, pero solo duro un poco ya que al ver como una chica de la misma intensidad del color del cabello de él, se acercaba y lo besaba sin frenar mientras entraban al compartimiento, los ojos de Pansy se tornaron cristalinos pero contenido aquellas lagrimas que, querían estallar.

-Pansy-le dijo alguien detrás de ella, la cual reconoció al instante, suspiro un poco y se giro a ver al que estaba detrás de ella.

-Blaise-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba y este le correspondía.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo-le dijo al momento que se separaban-Vamos, los demás nos esperan-le dijo mientras la dirigía a un compartimento, Pansy caminaba con la mirada baja y gracias a eso pudo notar como alguien pasaba por su lados y reconoció aquellos tenis, alzo la vista y miro asía su espalda, pero el chico había desaparecido, el cual no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, esta solo suspiro tristemente, mientras entraban.

-¡Pansy!-le grito Millicent al verla y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió-Me alegro verte-le dijo la chica al momento que esta le decía que también se soltaron, mientras se encaminaban platicaron de sus vacaciones, aunque Pansy casi no decía nada, solo los escuchaba hablar, ya que su mente ocupaba las imágenes que había visto anteriormente. _"Me gustaría saber donde esta Zac" _pensó Pansy al momento que el tren se detuvo y la puerta del compartimiento dio paso a Draco, el cual clavo la mirada sobre Pansy.

-Hemos llegado-dijo de lo mas frio aun mirando a Pansy, esta solo desvió la mirada y se levanto inmediatamente para tomar su túnica y salir rápidamente del lugar haciendo que el rubio no pudiera decirle nada, si es que esa era su intención, la cual dudaba.

Una vez que ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran comedor, Pansy se aseguro de sentarse a una buena distancia de Draco, al igual que su Blaise y Millicent, el cual parecía estar muy ajusto con la misma rubio del tren, eso le dolía a Pansy, no soportaba verlo tan cariñoso con alguien que no fuera ella, moría de la rabia, tenía ganas de ir y partirle la cara de sonsa que tenia la rubia alado de Draco, estaba tan metida en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían entrado y sido seleccionados a sus debidas casas, los de nuevo ingreso, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-¡Lo siento! Falto yo-grito al momento que las puertas del Gran comedor se cerraban con fuerza y captaba la atención de todos, incluida Pansy que lo veía y sonreía.

-¿Ese quién es?- dijo la rubia que estaba hace momentos dándole besos a Draco, este miro el rosto de la rubia la cual lo miraba con cara de querer comérselo y se molesto haciéndola a un lado furioso, no soportaba que otro llamara más la atención que el.

-¿Tu nombre?-le pregunto Dumbuldore mientras lo veía

-Zac Convers-le dijo él mientras se acercaba, Dumbuldore le hizo sella de sentarse en la silla que se encontraba frente a las demás mesas de las otras casas, el cual obedeció rápidamente, mientras el sombrero le decía cosas, el buscaba con su mirada a Pansy, al verla una sonrisa se mostro en sus labios y en ese mismo momento el sombrero grito –Gryffindor- el chico se levanto del lugar aun con el sombrero en la cabeza y se dirigía a la mesa de Slyterin-Dije Gryffindor, no Slyterin-Ehh…-se dijo así mismo, al momento que se dio cuenta que aun tenía el sombrero, se lo desprendió apenado y lo dejo sobre la silla, mientras caminaba de nuevo para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa de los Slyterin, pero en ese momento un montón de personas le decían que se sentara, se le hizo descortés no aceptar, miro a Pansy la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa y este solo encogió los hombros como diciendo "que hago", ella le dijo un solo "ve" sin salir sonido de su boca, este solo sonrió y se sentó con los de su casa. Dumbuldore al terminar de hablar y presentar a los maestros y dio inicio al banquete, Zac que hablaba animadamente con los de su casa, no podía evitar a veces mirar atrás de él y una vez más al mirar a Pansy que comía sin ganas y que de vez en cuando miraba a su lado izquierdo con tristeza, este solo hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en algo, miro su servilleta y la tomo y la convirtió en una hermosa flor roja, les dijo un ahora vengo y se levanto del comedor de su casa para ir al cual se encontraba Pansy, todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas y de pronto miles de vocecillas chismeando por lo bajo empezaron a sonar al momento de que el chico se sentaba a un lado de Pansy, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Hola hermosa-le dijo haciendo que Pansy lo volteara a ver

-Zac-le dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba, todos los miraban confusos y sorprendidos, este le mostro la rosa a Pansy

-Me alegra volver a ver a tan hermosa mujer-le dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa y sonrojaba a Pansy

-A mi también- le contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar?-le pregunto, Pansy solo asintió mientras se sentía apenada, ya que todos los miraban-Hasta mañana Pansy-le contesto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y se iba a su lugar, todos comenzaron hacer ruidos extraños ante aquella situación, mientras la miraban a ella y a un rubio que se veía completamente furioso.

**N.A: taaan taaan taaaan OMG ¿Qué hará Dracoooo ahora? Si es corto pero pues que le puedo hacer, jajaja, tengo sueño y creo que así esta bien, y si no es asi pues nimodooo no me molesten… hahaha no se crean : ) el próximo lo hago mas grande ¿Les parece? Perfecto :D besos =)**


	7. ¿Orgullo o algo más?

Capitulo 7.- ¿Orgullo o algo más?

-¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar?-le pregunto, Pansy solo asintió mientras se sentía apenada, ya que todos los miraban-Hasta mañana Pansy-le contesto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y se iba a su lugar, todos comenzaron hacer ruidos extraños ante aquella situación, mientras la miraban a ella y a un rubio que se veía completamente furioso.

Al momento que todos terminaron de cenar, los perfectos los guiaban a su sala común, Draco el cual era uno de ellos, cayo de inmediatamente a todos los alumnos de su casa, que aun seguían chismeándose entre ellos, lo sucedió entre Pansy y el nuevo de Gryffindor, al llegar a la sala común, Draco los mando a todos a sus habitaciones, y antes de que Pansy se fuera a la suya, la tomo del brazo.

-Tú te quedas-le dijo al oído mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, una vez que no había nadie en la sala de Slyterin la soltó-¿Quién demonios es Zac?-le pregunto fríamente

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Creí que ya no te importaba-le pregunto Pansy algo nerviosa, Draco estaba muy cerca de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa, se moría por besarlo y sentirlo cerca de ella.

-Y no me importas, solo… tengo curiosidad-le dijo alejándose de ella y sentándose en el sillón más grande que había, mirándola fijamente.

-Ya veo… pues lo siento Draco, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, mejor pregúntaselo a otra persona-le dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto levantándose del sillón

-A mi recamara, no tengo nada que decirte-le dijo girándose a verlo, este se acerco a ella y la empujo hacia la pared sin dejarla irse, ya que la sujetaba fuertemente y asustando a la chica

-¿Qué te pasa Parkinson? Acaso crees que con un Gryffindor podrás olvidarme-le dijo mirándola fijamente y muy cerca de su cara

-¿Qué te hace creer que aun pienso en ti?-le pregunto altaneramente pero con voz entrecortada

-Fácil…-le dijo acariciando su cara con su fría y pálida mano haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto del rubio-con solo ver cómo te pones cuando te toco ,y aparte tus ojos te delatan Parkinson, no puedes olvidarme y nunca lo harás-le dijo mientras metía su mano sobre su blusa, Pansy se retorció un poco y cerró los ojos

-Basta Draco, por favor-le rogo, Draco alejo su mano del estomago de la chica y esta lo miro con tristeza.

-Lo ves-le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero esta lo detuvo

-Tal vez a un no te olvide Draco…-este se separo de la chica y la miro sorprendido pero confundido-Pero estoy dispuesta hacerlo, y sé que Zac será el que me ayude a olvidar todo lo que siento por ti-le dijo al momento que corrió a su habitación. Draco se quedo parado viendo a la chica irse, juro por Merlín que la tendría de nuevo a su lado, haciendo todo lo que él le digiera, su orgullo no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado. ¿Pero realmente era solo su orgullo lo que la quería a su lado? ¿O era algo más?

-Pansy ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Millicent al momento que entro Pansy a la habitación

-Si, no te preocupes-le dijo mientras sacaba sus pijama de su baúl y unas lagrimas traiciones corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quería?-le pregunto delicadamente a ver a su amiga tan distraída, distante y sobretodo triste.

-Saber quién era Zac-le contesto mientras se cambiaba

-Olvídalo Pansy, no vale la pena-le dijo Millicent mientras la veía acostarse en su cama

-Eso intento Milli… eso intento-fue lo último que le dijo al momento de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Pansy se colocaba su uniforme, mientras su amiga la veía con tristeza. La puerta se abrió fuertemente dando paso a un rubio de mirada fría, miro a Millicent con asco y luego poso su mirada sobre Pansy.

-Largo Millicent-le dijo fríamente, Millicent simplemente se puso a un lado de Pansy, la cual le hizo una seña de que estaba bien, que se fuera y esta salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué necesita?-le pregunto Pansy tratándose de verse indiferente y sin interés en el, lo cual le salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Draco mostraba enojo en su mirada ante la indiferencia de ella.

-Vamos Parkinson, sabes bien lo que quiero-le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Oh ya veo…-le dijo mientras se colocaba su túnica-Lo siento Malfoy, pero me esperan para desayunar… a demás no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tener algo que ver con usted-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con la frente en algo y decidida a no tener que cruzar palabra con él, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta donde él se encontraba-Le sugiero que busque a otra que cumpla sus necesidad, porque en mi… ya no las tendrá-le dijo por última vez y salió del lugar dejando a un Draco sumamente furioso.

-Eso ya lo veremos… ya lo veremos-se dijo a si mismo mientras la veía irse, bajo furioso las escaleras que daban a la sala común, vio a sus amigos sentados sobre los sillones de color negro.

-Vamos, que hacen hay-les grito furioso, bajaron al comedor y una rabia inmunda le invadió el cuerpo al ver a Pansy sentada en el comedor de Slyterin junto con Zac.

-Hagan que ese idiota se regrese a su comedor, no lo quiero ver hay-al ver que sus amigos lo miraban confundidos les grito- ¡Al que está con Parkinson idiotas! ¡Pero ya!- les dijo cuando fue y se sentó en un lugar donde pudiera ver bien.

-Sera mejor que regreses a tu comedor idiota-le dijo Goyle una vez que llegaron en donde estaba sentado Zac

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-les pregunto Zac extrañado

-Zac-le llamo Pansy antes de que Goyle pudiera decir algo más

-¿Qué sucede?-se giro a mirarla

-Lárgate a tu comedor de una vez-le dijo Crable (no recuerdo el nombre bien jaja)

-No me iré y mucho menos por que ustedes lo dicen-le contesto Zac levantándose del asiento, Pansy lo miro preocupada, mientras los debas miraban la escena atentamente.

-Pues entonces te atentaras a las consecuencias-le dijo Goyle, Draco miraba la escena divertido y con mucha atención, Goyle y Crable comenzaron a lanzarle golpes, mientras que Pansy se levanto de su silla preocupada por el chico, Zac era fuerte, pero uno sabe que dos contra uno es injusto, le dieron un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y Pansy al ver como lo golpeaban se interpuso recibiendo un golpe sobre su boca, Goyle y Crable se detuvieron al ver a la chica en el suelo y Draco se levanto de un impulso de su silla.

-¡Pansy! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Zac levantándola del suelo

-Si..auch…-dijo al momento que posaba su mano sobre su boca y la retiraba para ver la sangre

-Pansy… nosotros…-dijeron al mismo tiempo los regordetes, pero Zac los silencio con la mirada

-Son unos imbéciles… pero esto no se quedara así-les dijo Zac al momento que se iba del lugar junto con Pansy, ambos se fueron con la cabeza baja y apenados hacia donde estaba Draco, ya que todos los veían con enojo y asco.

-Son unos estúpidos-les susurro Draco al momento que se sentaban a su lado

-No creímos que se interpusiera-le contesto Goyle sin levantar la mirada

-Imbéciles- les dijo Draco enojado mientras se iba del Gran comedor, al salir de él una vocecita le hablo.

-¿Para que la quieres de vuelta?-le pregunto haciendo que Draco se girara a ver a la loca de la escuela

-¿Disculpa?-le dijo fríamente y con arrogancia- ¿A ti que te importa?

-Te diré una cosa Malfoy, si la amas está bien que la quieras a tu lado, pero si no es así, déjala que te olvide y sea feliz con alguien que si la trate como merezca-le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿Y si no quiero que?-le pregunto acercándose a ella furioso

-Dime algo ¿Estás seguro que es tu orgullo el que la quiere de vuelta o algo más?- Draco se sorprendió ante esa pregunta

-Mira lovegood… mejor metete en tus asuntos-le dijo molesto cuando comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos.

-Eso hago…-Draco se giro confundido-Pansy es mi asunto-le dijo dejando mas confundido al chico

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto arqueando la ceja y fríamente

-Veras… yo la quiero mucho Malfoy y no dejare que te le acerques si es solo para hacerla sentir mal o humillarla, como lo haces con los demás-le dijo mirándolo fría y duramente.

-Estás loca-le dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo y perdiéndose de la vista de la chica

-Si lo estoy, estoy loca por Pansy-dijo en un susurro…al verlo irse

…..

-Querida, pero que buen golpe te dieron, lamentablemente no tengo la poción indicada para quitar el golpe, apenas la estoy preparando-le dijo mientras le quitaba el hielo de la boca y dejaba ver un pequeño corte sobre sus labios inferior y superior del lado izquierdo.

-Descuide, ya no me duele tanto-le contesto Pansy al bajar de la cama

-Me alegro, ya se pueden ir, y si gustas puedes venir pasado mañana para desaparecer el golpe-les dijo por ultimo cuando salieron de la enfermería

-¿Quiénes eran esos estúpidos?-le pregunto Zac una vez afuera de la enfermería

-Los amigotes o mejor dicho los guaruras de Malfoy-dijo con cierta tristeza al decir el nombre

-¿Ese Malfoy fue tu…ex?-le pregunto, la chica lo miro y solo asintió con la cabeza, la giro para ponerla enfrente de él y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros-Pansy, hare lo mejor posible para que me llegues amar… hare lo que sea para que puedas olvidarlo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella le correspondió el abrazo, la separo un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, esta hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-Oh, lo siento-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Espero poder corresponderte Zac, eres una gran persona-le dijo Pansy antes de irse a sus clases.

…

Draco no había entrado a ninguna de sus clases, se la paso todo el día en el lago, tirado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquella pregunta que Luna le había hecho.

-¿Orgullo o algo más?-se cuestiono a sí mismo, se sentó de golpe- Obviamente es mi orgullo, por que debería ser algo mas-Draco no sabía bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero si tenía claro que aquella pregunta que Luna le había hecho, lo había dejado pensando ¿Para qué quería a Pansy a su lado?

-Pues obvio… es buena en la cama, a demás, nadie deja de amar a Draco Malfoy-fue lo último que se dijo a si mismo antes de volver acostarse sobre el césped y quedarse profundamente dormido.

**N.A: otro capítulo más…espero les guste =) dejen comensts pliiis :D**

**¿Con quién la dejo, con Draco o Zac? Saludos y espero les guste **


	8. Brillo en tus ojos

Capitulo 8.- Brillo en tus ojos.

Pasaron horas para que Draco despertara, eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde cuando el regreso a su Sala Común, al entrar pudo ver a Blaise, Millicent y a Pansy sentados en los sillones, con unos montones de papeles sobre la mesilla que estaba frente de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?-les pregunto una vez que se puso enfrente de los tres chicos, que miraban algunos de los montones de papeles que habían en la mesa.

-Deberes-le dijo contesto Millicent sin mirarlo y con tono de molestia

-¿No me digas?-le dijo Draco en tono sarcástico y molesto-Pues no entre a ninguna clase por si se dieron cuenta…- Draco esperaba tan siquiera que alguien le preguntara por que no había entrado, pero se enojo más aun mas, cuando Pansy lo miro fríamente.

-Oh lo sentimos Malfoy, no nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba su presencia en las clases del día de hoy-le contesto dándole una sonrisa fingida y volvía su vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano, Draco se molesto al ver como la chica le contestaba y le prestaba la mas mínima atención, le iba a decir algo, pero esta se levanto inmediatamente, tomo sus cosas y miro a sus amigos.

-Los dejo, iré con Zac hacer mis deberes-les dijo antes de dirigirse al cuadro, para salir de la Sala Común.

-No me pones celoso con tu comentario Parkinson-le dijo Draco antes de que la chica pudiera salir, esta se giro a él sonriéndole.

-Lamento decirte que esa ni siquiera era mi intención- le dijo aun sonriendo, cuando se volvió a girar y salía del lugar, dejando a un Draco sumamente molesto y a sus amigos sorprendidos por su actitud hacia el rubio.

-Vaya…-dijo Blaise al verla salir

-¿Vaya qué?-le pregunto Millicent confundida

-Bueno, es que jamás creí que Pansy le fuera hablar de ese modo a Draco-le dijo mirándola, ambos lo miraron y al ver su expresión se rieron un poco, haciendo que este los mirara de golpe.

-¿De qué se ríen? Obviamente lo hace…-

-¿Para ponerte celoso?- dio una carcajada Blaise- No lo creo… ese chico en verdad le gusta a Pansy- se levanto del lugar y se puso cara a cara a Draco- Es cuestión de tiempo para que Pansy llegue amarlo… no creo que tarde mucho-le dijo dándole una palmada a Draco en la cara al momento de irse, Millicent sonreía ante la escena, mas por que en el rostro de Draco mostraba preocupación y molestia.

-Hay Draco…-le dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomando sus cosas- Ahora sí que Pansy te va a olvidar y sabes que- le dijo poniéndose enfrente de el al igual que Blaise- me alegro mucho- le dijo sonriéndole lo mas que podía y se fue dejándolo solo con su enojo.

-Pues eso no pasara…-susurro lo más bajo que pudo al verla irse. Salió de la sala común molesto, se dispuso a buscar a Pansy para ver cómo era la relación del chico y ella, no creía que estuviera con el solo porque le gustara o sintiera algo por él, quería creer que solo lo hacía para hacerlo enojar ¿Por qué? Ni es mismo sabia ya la respuesta a aquella pregunta, se repetía una y otra vez, que era para enseñarle a Pansy que no podía vivir sin él, aunque él fuera como fuera. Pero su corazón sabía bien, que muy en el fondo se estaba despedazando al verla tan lejos. ¿Sería tarde para cuando se diera cuenta?.

…..

-No estoy comprendiendo nada de esto-decía Pansy sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, quien veía los papeles molesta.

-Es que no lo estás leyendo con ganas de aprender algo, se te hace aburrido y solo lees por leer y pondrás cualquier cosa para terminar pronto-le dijo Zac que la veía divertido.

-No te burles…-le dijo mirándolo con semblante triste.

-Oh no me burlo mi amada-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras contenía una risita.

-¡Claro que si!-le grito Pansy que fue inmediatamente callada, la chica solo se sonrojo y hizo una cara de lo lamento y miro de nuevo a Zac- Bueno, tienes razón, es que la verdad, saber el origen de las plantas esas me da pereza-le dijo Pansy mientras miraba lo que escribía el chico.

-No, no… nada de copiarse-le dijo tapando su libreta.

-¿No me vas a dejar copiarme?- le negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni tantito?- le volvió a negar

-Lo tienes que hacer tu solita-le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Y… ¿si te doy un beso?-le pregunto Pansy pícaramente

-Mm… tal vez así me convenzas-le dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a ella, Pansy le sonrió y se acerco mas a él para pegar sus labios a los del chico para darse un tierno beso. Pansy se sentía bien, feliz pero a la vez triste, quería al chico mas no lo amaba, aun su corazón le pertenecía a ese rubio, lo tomo del cuello haciendo que sus labios se juntaran mas, aunque le dolieran por el golpe que tenia, tratando de que con ese beso el amor que sentía por Draco desapareciera, sus labios se movían al compas, después de unos minutos se separaron, Zac le sonrió de lo más dulce y ella le correspondió aquella sonrisa, pero Zac sabía que en sus ojos sentía tristeza, aun no veía ese brillo que esperaba en los ojos de la chica, ese brillo que solo se mostraba cuando veía a cierto rubio, el cual estaba entrando a la biblioteca y los miraba fijamente, el cual se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy al ver que Zac miraba hacia la entrada, ella iba a mirar, pero Zac le tomo el rostro y lo giro hacia él.

-No pasa nada preciosa-le dijo mientras le daba un último y tierno beso sobre aquellos pálidos labios en donde aun se notaba la cicatriz del golpe que había recibido ese mismo día.

-Bueno entonces déjame copiarme-le dijo Pansy mirando su libreta, Zac le hizo una cara de que no tenia de otra y dejo mirar a la chica su libreta.

-Pero aquí no dice nada del originen-gruño Pansy al ver la libreta del chico en blanco- Eres un tramposo Zac-le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo del chico, mientras este se reía lo más despacio que podía, para no ser regañados.

Draco no les quitaba la vista de encima, los veía atentamente tratando de notar algo en Pansy, la cual se reía ante algo que le decía el chico.

"_¿Pues que tanto le dice?" _Pensaba Draco mientras la veía reír ante los comentarios del chico "_Estúpida Pansy, cree que puede cambiarme por un Gryffindor, JA-JA…"_

Hubo un momento en donde Zac y Draco estaban tan atentos mirando a Pansy, cuando algo los hizo sorprenderse ante la mirada de la chica. Ese brillo en sus ojos que solo tenía cuando veía a Draco, ahora se mostraban también al mirar a Zac, aunque de una manera diferente, pero sus ojos mostraban el brillo que tanto deseaba ver Zac y que Draco jamás espero ver que los fuera a ver ante el chico. Se dio cuenta entonces que no lo hacía para hacerlo enojar, si no que en verdad quería amar a ese chico frente a ella, algo se asusto dentro de el, se levanto rápidamente del asiento y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras que por la mente de Zac, ese brillo en los ojos de Pansy lo hizo sentir sumamente feliz y sin decir nada la beso y ella le correspondió.

N.A: corto verdad? Lo siento pero es que últimamente estoy seca y no se que poner y no la quiero regar, porque la verdad me está gustando mucho como está quedando : ), siento que es el fic con mas sentimiento que eh hecho y por eso me gusta, espero y a ustedes también les este gustando tanto como a mi, asi que plis dejen reviews! Y también digan con quien quieren que se quede mi pequeña Pansy =) ¿Draco o Zac? : ) feliz dia :D


	9. Encuentro en Hosmedage

Capitulo 9.- Encuentro en Hosmedage

Draco caminaba sumamente molesto hacia su sala común, algo dentro de el, le decía que algo no andaba bien consigo mismo, tenia unos miles de sentimientos al mismo tiempo que lo confundían demasiado, pero como todo Malfoy, los reprimió y solo por orgullo había decidido que no dejaría que Pansy se olvidara tan rápido de el, llego a la sala común la cual estaba vacía y se dejo caer sobre el sillón de piel negro, el mas grande que había. Pasaron varios minutos, eternos para el, cuando pudo oír como el retrato que daba acceso a la Sala común se abría, se sentó inmediatamente para ver a Pansy pasar por el pasillo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rosto y su mirada perdida, pero feliz, esto lo hizo enojar mas. Pansy al momento que lo vio la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para mostrarse seria y fría ante aquel rubio que la miraba como si quisiera saber en que estaba pensando, no lo pudo evitar, sentía nervios al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-¿Te divertiste?-le pregunto desviando su mirada hacia la chimenea, Pansy lo miro confundida, sin saber que responder, trataba de ver su mirada para poder tan siquiera ver aquellos ojos grises que en sus sueños le expresaban que la amaba y la quería siempre con el, sacudió su cabeza y antes de responder el volvió hablar- Pudiste cambiarme por Zabini y no por un Gryffindor asqueroso… Que bajo as caído Parkinson- le dijo fríamente y en burla, Pansy lo miro molesta iba a decirle algo, ¿Pero que caso tenia contestarle? Sabia como era, y cualquier cosa que ella le dijese el la ignoraría y le diría algo que la lastimara, dio un simple suspiro mientras se dispuso a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban a su dormitorio.

-Venga Parkinson, di algo-le dijo Draco quien volvió a mirarla para ver su espalda sobre los escalones hacia su habitación, quería escuchar su voz, que le digiera algo, aunque fuera un simple desprecio, quería ser el ultimo de esa noche en escuchar su voz.

-No tengo nada que decir-fue lo único que le contesto, sin tono molesto, triste, amoroso, simplemente fue aislado y cansado, Draco se levanto del sillón y se coloco detrás de la chica, pudo oler ese olor de vainilla que desprendía y que era único en ella. Pansy solo sintió estremecerse al sentirlo un poco cerca de ella, contenía la pose decidida y fría, mientras que Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-¿Estas segura?-le dijo susurrándole al oído que hizo que la chica se le erizara la piel, al oírlo tan cerca, Draco lo pudo notar, juro que ella se giraría y lo besaría, pero eso nunca paso.

-Si lo estoy… Buenas noches Malfoy-le dijo lo mas decidía, altanera, indiferente, fría y molesta y sin decir o mirarlo subió a su habitación, dejando a un Draco sorprendido de tal actitud de la chica. Jamás, jamás en la vida cuando le susurraba algo a Pansy en el oído, ella se alejaba, siempre caía redondita y se lo comía a besos o tenían sexo, pero esta vez Draco sintió que todo aquello de olvidarlo era enserio. No podía permitírselo… Draco Malfoy era de los cuales querían tener miles de chicas a su disposición cuando el quisiera y sin tener que comprometerse a nada y Pansy no seria la excepción, aunque para el ya no era mas que solo su orgullo, era otra serie de sentimientos que empezaba a sentir, pero como siempre los reprimía.

Era sábado y todos se preparaban para su salida a Hosmedage, Pansy había escogido un bonito vestido de color negro de mangas, el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenia un cintillo en la cintura de color café, su pelo suelto y lacio, con su maquillaje de siempre y unas lindas zapatillas. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Blaise y Millicent que la esperaban para irse con mucho entusiasmo al ver a su amiga feliz. En aquellas semanas no había visto ni hablado con Draco, lo cual le daba mas tranquilidad, bajaron al vestíbulo donde Zac la esperaba, como siempre con una gran sonrisa al verla, vestía un pantalón de color negro, sus típicos converse y una camisa blanca en cuello "V" que lo hacia ver demasiado bien y su cabello como siempre despeinado que caía sobre su cuello. Pansy al verlo no pudo evitar correr hacia el y darle un beso, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura.

Habían caminado después de un largo tiempo cuando llegaron, luego Blaise se despidió y se fue, el estaba muy misterioso, casi siempre salía en las noches y llega después de dos horas, Pansy no le tomo importancia y ya que Millicent se había ido con otras amigas, solo habían quedado al fin ellos dos solos.

-Vaya… al fin estamos solitos-le dijo Zac cuando se fue Blaise

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se detuvo frente a el

-No se…¿Qué quiere hacer mi princesa?-le pregunto Zac cuando la tomo por la cintura

-Mmm… no lo se… ¿Qué tal si vamos…-

-Ya se- soltó Zac de repente, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y la dirigía a quien sabe donde, esta sin resistirse lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto después unos minutos, Zac se detuvo y saco una mascada de sus pantalones, mientras se colocaba detrás de Pansy.

-Es sorpresa-le dijo poniendo la manta sobre su nariz, Pansy lo miro divertida y dejo que le cubriera los ojos.

Después de varios minutos y de unos pasos temerosos de Pansy por no saber que pisaba, la detuvo.

-Hemos llegado-le dijo cuando le descubrió los ojos, Pansy veía con asombro lo que tenia enfrente de ella, una mesa grande, con velas, y varias bandejas de comida, sobre un pasto verde, pétalos de rosa sobre el césped.

-Zac… es hermoso-le dijo Pansy mientras se giraba a verlo y le daba un beso, este la tomo de la mano y la guio a la mesa, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Mas hermosa eres tu-le dijo mientras le serbia un vino y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, pasaron la velada, mientras comían y comentaban cosas, se reían, se sonrojaban y se daban besos, al terminar el postre la mesa desapareció y este le pidió la mano, levantándola de la silla. Una vez de pie ambos, las sillas también desaparecieron, y las velas y pétalos formaban un corazón dejándolos en medio.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Pansy, Zac solo le sonrió y el tomo de la cintura mientras una canción lenta comenzaba a sonar, la chica solo paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, mientras comenzaban a moverse al compas de la música, la música cambio para dejar una mas movida, tipo salsa, Pansy solo se dejaba llevar, mientras se reía por que en algunas cosas no le salían. Todo era bello, todo se le había olvidado, incluso Draco, ahora solo importaba ese momento mágico que pasaba con Zac, se sentía tan bien, al igual que el, le dio un tirón que hizo que Pansy regresara a sus brazos y quedaran muy pegados, mientras reían.

-Te amo-le dijo Zac haciendo que la chica dejara de reír y lo miraba fijamente, Pansy iba a decir algo, pero una voz fría, con coraje y que arrastraba las palabras hablo, los había estado observando, estaba furioso al ver como la chica no pensó en el ni un momento, pero no, para el estaba molesto por que esos labios que el besaba le pertenecían y tal vez por miedo de oír que contestaba Pansy ante el "Te amo" del chico, decidió interrumpir.

-¡Que romántico!- dijo sarcástico pero con una rabia indiscutible, Zac lo fulmino con la mirada y se coloco enfrente de Pansy en instinto protector, la cual al ver sus guaruras y a Nott, supo que esta escena no pintaría nada bien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le dijo Zac furioso

-No se si lo sepas, pero aquellos labios que besas…-miro a Pansy con furia- me pertenecen-termino por decir mientras se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Ah si? Pues no veo tu nombre escrito en ellos…-escupió Zac con ironía sonrió de lado, algo que desconcertó a Draco.

-No necesita estar escrito mi nombre, Parkinson sabe que me pertenecen-le contesto Draco escupiendo todo el coraje que llevaba dentro.

-Pues no parece… por que cada vez que me besa…- escuchar tan solo aquellas palabras inundaron a Draco de mas coraje y le lanzo un expelliarmus, Zac logro empujar a Pansy para que al salir el volando ella no se fuera con el, Pansy iba a correr hacia el chico, pero Nott la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que se acercara. Crable y Goyle tomaron al chico y lo acercaron a Pansy para que pudiera disfrutar el espectáculo, y entonces Draco comenzó a golpearlo con toda la rabia que llevaba por dentro, Pansy solo trataba de soltarse del agarre de Nott.

-¡Basta!...- decía mientras forcejeaba- ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ya!- las lagrimas de Pansy corrían por sus mejillas al ver como Zac, estaba lleno de sangre y no decía ni se movía- ¡Basta Draco! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Por favor!-no podía contener las lagrimas, Draco se detuvo a mirarla y le hizo ademan a Nott de que la soltara, al igual que al chico que caía al piso, sin siquiera moverse, Pansy corrió hacia el tirándose al piso.

-¡Zac!... Dime algo… por favor- le decía Pansy que trataba de quitarle la sangre de la cara con lo que el chico le había cubierto los ojos.

-Pa.. Pansy-le dijo Zac mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le grito a Draco que la miraba confundido, se preocupaba demasiado por el chico y eso lo estaba desgarrando- ¡Eres un animal y siempre lo serás!, eres el peor de todos Malfoy-le dijo la chica con tanto odio que Draco se asusto. Pansy se levanto y se paro frente a el.

-¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?-le pregunto molesta-¡¿Qué pretendías?-le grito golpeando su fuerte pecho, Draco no podía articular ni una sola palabra, miraba los ojos de Pansy llenos de rabia, coraje… odio. –Te odio- le escupió. Esas palabras no era lo que quería escuchar, se siento mal, destrozado, se dio asco. Y hay se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de cuan importante era para el, la amaba, ya no podía negarlo, escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de aquella chiquilla frente a el, lo había hecho añicos, le dolía. – ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!-le repitió mientras lo golpeaba, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que decía aquellas palabras, Draco se moría por dentro, no puedo decir nada mas, la voz de Blaise y Millicent que se acercaban, lo saco de sus pensamientos y el y los demás se fueron dejando a Pansy y Zac solo, mientras llegaban Blaise y Millicent.

NA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que siiii :D espero y dejen reviwes después, aunque no eh recibido ninguno y me siento triste , pero aun así la siguiere por que me agrada esta pareja.

¿Qué hara ahora Draco? ¿Cómo la recuperara? Dioooooos muero por saberlo :P

Saludos Alexita Malfoy .


	10. Pequeña Discusion

Capitulo 10.- Pequeña discusión

Pansy se encontraba afuera de la enfermería junto con Blaise y Millicent que la habían ayudado a llevar a Zac de regreso a Hogwarts.

-Pansy…tranquilízate un poco-le dijo milli preocupada al ver como su amiga se comía las uñas y caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro.

-¿Nos dirás que sucedió?-le pregunto Blaise acercándose a Pansy para abrazarla y tranquilizarla un poco.

-Fue Draco- susurro correspondiendo el abrazo entre sollozos

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero por que?-preguntaron Blaise y Millicent confundidos

Pansy se separo de Blaise, mientras quitaba las lagrimas con sus manos, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No lo se…tal vez para hacerme sentir mal- la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Poppy e interrumpiendo a la pelinegra, la cual la miro rápidamente y sus azules se volvieron a cristalizar por las lagrimas que contenía.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto desesperada

-Esta bien, tranquila, los golpes que recibió le rompió varias costillas y su rostro pues tenía varios moretones y cortadas, pero con las pociones que le di, para mañana estará de pie y como si nada, solo necesita descansar-le dijo Poppy haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Pansy nosotros los dejamos…pero por favor avísanos cualquier cosa-le dijo Blaise abrazándola al igual que Millicent, ella solo asintió y ambos se fueron. Pansy entro a la enfermería y camino hacia la cama en donde se encontraba Zac

-Tengo que informarle a Dumbuldore lo que ah pasado, mas si han sido estudiantes del colegio-les dijo Poppy antes de dejarlos solos, Pansy que se sentó en una silla a un lado de Zac le iba a decir lo sucedido pero Zac hablo primero.

-No es necesario…-tosió un poco antes de continuar y tomo la mano de Pansy que lo miraba confundida-fueron unos tontos sin importancia-termino de decir.

-Esta bien, si es lo que desea… los dejare solos, tiene solo 5 minutos, necesita descansar- con esto Poppy se fue dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad? El debe pagar por lo que te hizo-le dijo molesta pero sin soltar la mano del chico.

-No vale la pena Pansy… además estoy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada ya que aun le dolían los golpes

-Pero tiene que pagar-le volvió a decir Pansy acariciando la cabellera del chico.

-¿No te diste cuenta verdad?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama e invitando a Pansy a sentarse sobre ella aun lado de el.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo ella tomando la invitación y confundida

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?-le pregunto omitiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que ella había formulado.

-No lo se… ¿por imbécil? ¿Para hacerme sufrir?... no lo se y ni me importa-trato de convencerse, por que aun en el fondo amaba al rubio-solo quiero que te pongas bien, para poder estar juntos y hacer lo que hacemos todos los días-le dijo sin poder contener mas las lagrimas.

-No llores princesa… mañana estaré contigo de nuevo-le dijo sonriéndole al momento que limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con su mano.

-Es una promesa-le dijo Pansy correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Lo es-le dijo cuando le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la abrazaba con fuerza- Ve y descansa, mañana te veo en el gran comedor… te amo-le dijo Zac, Pansy abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras… ¿Lo amaba ella? No pudo decir nada por que en esos momentos entro Poppy y le dijo que se marchara, y ella con un beso se despidió del chico y se fue de la enfermería a paso rápido dirigiéndose a su sala común, donde un asunto no había terminado.

En cuanto a Draco, se había encerrado en su cuarto después de lo sucedido, agradecía por que esa recamara fuera solo de el y no tener que soportar a otro reclamándole por destrozar la habitación. Pateaba, aventaba, gritaba y rompía todo lo que encontraba en su camino, sacando aquel coraje y dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

-Soy un estúpido….un imbécil….-se decía a el mismo una vez que se tiraba al suelo-pero ella tiene la culpa….. Ella…no, no seas un imbécil ahora,… es mi culpa…. Yo la aleje ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo la aleje con mi indiferencia y actitud!…. soy un imbécil- se termino de ofender para poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tomar sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Paso unos segundos, cuando la escucho que gritaba su nombre con coraje y después que la puerta se azotara con fuerza

La vio hay parada, mirando su recamara con asombro, miedo y confusión, para después mirarlo a el, aun en el suelo, espero lo peor, escucharla decir una vez mas cuando lo odiaba, porque según el, ya la había perdido, pero se sorprendió al ver que su rostro mostraba preocupación por el.

-Draco…¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Pansy corriendo asía el e hincándose a un lado para mirarlo. Draco solo opto por agachar el rostro y limpiarse unas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, sintió las suaves manos de Pansy en su rostro para levantar su cara para que la mirase, sus ganas de besarla se apoderaron de el, al verla tan cerca y hermosa, y con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con su mano tomo su nuca para atraerla a el y posar sus labios con los de ella, pudo notar como Pansy no se había alejado, si no que le correspondía el beso, con tanta necesidad al igual que el, sus labios se movían y sus lenguas se entrelazaban con deseo y ternura, pasión e ira, pudo sentir después de unos segundos como Pansy lo separaba de ella con delicadeza, lo miro a los ojos confundida y agitada.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?-le susurro con tristeza y decepción, Draco solo la miro confundido, pudo ver como alejaba sus manos para posarlas en el cierre de su vestido y lo bajaba para dejar ver el tirante de su brasear.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto sorprendido y confundido, no entendí su actitud.

-Es esto lo que quieres ¿no?... ¿ es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?-le pregunto de nuevo con sus ojos cristalinos, Draco no supo que decirle, se le destrozo el alma al verla con los ojos llorosos.

-No…-le susurro levantándose del suelo, dejando a Pansy en el suelo arreglándose su ropa de nuevo, se sintió avergonzada y humillada.

-¿Entonces que es?-le grito levantándose del suelo con brusquedad

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?-le grito mirándola de frente- Tu no puedes estar con ese imbécil ¡Tu lado es al mío!

-¿A tu lado?-se rio irónicamente- ¿Para que Draco? Dime para que, para que vuelva hacer tus deberes, para que no me tomes en cuenta, para que me vuelva a sentir como si no valgo nada-Pansy no podía evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, gritaba lo mas que podía dejando salir todo aquel sentimiento que tenia guardado. Draco no soportaba verla así, por mas que quería decirle que la amaba y necesitaba a su lado, las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios.

-¡Eres un idiota Draco!... ¡Yo te ame y te sigo amando! Pero no…no volveré a tu lado para sentir que no valgo nada de nuevo ¡Estoy decidida a olvidarte, a sacarte de cada parte de mi cuerpo que te recuerda, pero sobretodo de aquí-le dijo posando una mano sobre su pecho-de mi corazón, no quiero volver a sufrir por ti- le dijo un poco mas calmada y mirándolo fijamente con un inmenso dolor. El simplemente no podía creer lo que le decía, quería olvidarlo, quería dejar de amarlo y era algo que no lo permitiría, no ahora que sabía que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pansy yo…-

-¡Pansy nada Draco! ¡Solo aléjate de mi!- lo corto gritándole aquellas palabras al momento que salía de su cuarto corriendo.

-Pansy yo…te amo-se susurro para el mismo al ver como la puerta se azotaba frente de el.

Si… había cometido el mas grande error, al dejarla ir así, sin decirle que la amaba, tenia aun oportunidad de que ella regresara con el y que fueran felices juntos, pero para eso, tenia que luchar por ella y eso iba hacer. Luchar por la mujer que ama y era algo que le iba a dejar bien en claro a Zac una vez que lo viera. Pero antes tenia que sanar y hacer que el corazón de SU PANSY volviera a confiar en el y para eso, tendría a que esforzase mucho, y aunque se tardara se había decidido a lograrlo… porque después de todo era un Slyterin y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía… solo que esta vez seria diferente, seria a juego limpio contra Zac.

N/A: Aww mi Draco hermoso ¿Lo lograra? Ustedes que opinan ¿Draco o Zac? Opinen tendré en cuenta sus votaciones: P…. Gracias por leer Pansy-89 y Pansy Potter y los que lo leean y no dejan reviwes tmb jajaja pero mejor dejeeen para saber qe si leen y continuarlo jaja :D saludos Alexita Malfoy =)


	11. Advertencia

Capitulo 11.- Advertencia

Draco se levanto decidido esa mañana a recuperar a Pansy, tomo un baño rápidamente, se puso su uniforme y se arreglo su cabello con tu típico peinado relamido hacia atrás, salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras algo apresurado, a unos pasos de llegar a la sala común pudo notar a Pansy con Blaise y Millicent, decidió no hacer notable su precensia, así que solo se quedo mirando desde la escalera a los tres chicos, hasta que los vio salir. Dio un pequeño suspiro al perderla de vista, lucia tan hermosa como siempre. Tomo sus cosas y salio a buscar a Zac y dejarle en claro que no dejaría ir a Pansy de su vida.

Una vez que llego a la enfermería pudo ver a Pansy y Zac salir del lugar tomados de la mano, sintió que la sangre le quemaba por dentro, estaba furioso, no soportaba la idea de que Zac la acariciara y mucho menos que tuviera intimad con el, trato de calmarse ante esa idea y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir de hay, en otro momento hablaría con el.

-¿Seguro que no te duele nada?-le pregunto Pansy mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Si de verdad, a demás ya ni moretones tengo, no te preocupes-le dijo una vez que entraron al gran comedor.

Por un momento las miradas de Draco y Zac se cruzaron, ambos se miraban con furia y Pansy pudo percatarse de aquello, tomo a Zac del brazo logrando que la mirara.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

-Claro, no pasa nada, ven comamos en mi casa-Pansy no estaba muy convencida de aquello pero prefirió eso a que algo sucediera entre Draco y el. Ambos comieron a gusto y sin problemas con los de griffyndor, antes de acabar de comer, un niño de primero de la misma casa que Zac, se acerco a el y le entro un pedazo de papel sin que Pansy se diera cuenta, Zac tomo el pedazo de papel y la abrió para leer su contenido…

"Te espero en el lago a las 6 PM, no llegues tarde"

Draco Malfoy.

Zac leyó una y otra vez el pedazo de papel "para que querrá verme" pensaba mientras que Pansy le hablaba y pasaba una mano frente a su rostro.

-Zac…¡Zac!-le grito la pelinegra, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos de manera que este solo se sobresalto.

-Lo siento ¿Nos vamos ya?-le pregunto mientras arrugaba el papel, Pansy solo asintió.

Las clases habían sido las mas aburridas que Pansy hubiera tenido, a demás que no podía dejar de pensar que Zac estaba actuando extraño, como si escondiera algo, a demás que también cierto rubio no dejaba de mirar su reloj, algo le decía que estos dos se traían algo entre manos.

"Tendré que averiguar lo que esta pasando, esto es muy extraño"

Las 6 de la tarde llegaron rápidamente y Draco ya se encontraba en el lago esperando a Zac, estaba algo desesperado, quería ya dejar en claro sus intenciones y seguir con su siguiente paso, el cual era reconquistar a Pansy, aunque el muy bien sabia que no seria tan difícil, ya que estaba seguro que ella lo seguía amando, ella misma se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

Pansy estaba fuera del cuadro de la casa de Griffyndor, esperando a que Zac saliera, al escuchar el cuadro moverse, lo primero que hizo fue esconderse detrás de una escultura que se encontraba en la esquina del pasillo. Se sentía como una espía y ni sabia porque se escondía, se suponía que era su novio, pero aun así algo dentro de ella sabia que esta vez no le diría lo que le sucedía.

Lo vio salir del lugar y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que no se diera cuenta, hasta llegar al lago, pudo notar a Draco. Su corazón se helo al ver aquello, cosas sin sentido pasaron por su cabeza, como por ejemplo, Zac cómplice de Draco para destruirla, así que mejor decidió quedarse hay sin ser vista para escuchar de que hablarían.

-Bien, aquí estoy-le dijo Zac una vez que llego hacia el rubio que se mostró como siempre, frió y arrogante.

-Tardaste… ya veo que no eres nada puntual-le dijo con burla

-Si lo soy, pero solo para Pansy, que es mi prioridad… y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Golpearme de nuevo?-Pansy que escuchaba todo detrás de un árbol, se asusto de que otra vez fuera a golpear a Zac, se iba acercar, pero la respuesta que Draco dijo se lo impidió, la dejo petrificada.

-La amo-

"¿Me ama?" pensó Pansy sorprendida mirando a Draco

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zac incrédulo

-Solo vengo advertirte que voy a luchar por ella, la quiero a mi lado-le dijo sin mostrar debilidad y con una decisión que sorprendió a Zac.

-Tu no la quieres por que la ames, la quieres a tu lado para demostrarle que no puede vivir sin ti, así que si crees que…-

-Te equivocas… la me desde antes de verla, la ame cuando la conocí y la hice mi MUJER y la seguiré amando hasta que me muera…eh de aceptar que me di cuenta tarde de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no voy a permitirme perderla de nuevo, solo te aviso que esto lo haré de manera limpia y sin trampas ni mentiras, me la ganare como debe de ser, le demostrare que esta vez no voy hacerla sufrir. Solo quería que supieras esto y espero que tu también, juegues limpio- Pansy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, jamás había escuchado a Draco expresarse de esa manera por nadie, no entendía lo que ahora sucedía por su cabeza, había logrado amar a Zac, pero por otro lado, aun amaba a Draco, solo que ahora ya no sabia a quien era el que su corazón amaba mas, se sentía confundida y estresada.

-De acuerdo, pero créeme Malfoy, no voy a permitir que me ganes a Pansy-le dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.

"¿Qué? Ni que fuera un premio" Pensó Pansy molesta al escuchar las palabras de Zac.

-Creo que Pansy es la que tiene que decidir con quien quiere quedarse, hasta luego converse-le dijo Draco con seguridad y se marcho del lugar, pasando a un lado del árbol en donde estaba escondida Pansy.

"Esa fue una buena respuesta" Pensó Pansy con una sonrisa mientras veía a Draco marcharse y después a Zac unos metros atrás.

NA: Perdon por la tardanza, tenia seco el cerebro jaja, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia =)…

Espero y les guste, plis dejen reviews


	12. Te amo pero

Capitulo 12.- Te amo, pero…

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con la cabeza hecha un lió, las palabras que Draco había hecho unas horas antes, aun no podían salir de su cabeza, iba caminando tan metida en sus pensamientos que al dar la vuelta choco con Luna, y ambas cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento Pansy-le dijo la rubia una vez que se levanto del suelo y ayudaba a Pansy

-Descuida Luna… yo no me fije por donde iba-le dijo limpiándose el uniforme.

-¿Estas bien Pansy?-le pregunto al verla tan distraída

-La verdad Luna, me siento incomoda hablando mis cosas contigo y mas…sabiendo que tu… pues tienes sentimientos hacia mi, digo no es que ya no quiera ser tu amiga… tu me ayudaste mucho cuando Draco me trataba tan mal y no quiero que sufras-le decía Pansy enredándose en sus palabras.

-Descuida Pansy, yo no sufro si tu no sufres-le dijo con su típica sonrisa y aire soñador

-Muchas gracias Luna… lo que pasa es que escuche a Draco decirle a Zac que me ama y que va hacer todo lo posible por recuperarme y yo… pues es que lo sigo amando es verdad, pero también a Zac… pero no se si confiar en las palabras de Draco, creo que me voy a volver loca-le dijo Pansy un poco histérica.

-Yo creo que si sabes muy bien a quien amas, mas no quieres creerle por miedo de que te haga sufrir como antes-le dijo con voz soñadora.

-Si… - pasaron unos segundos después para decir otra cosa- Bueno no, es que también siento amor por Zac, mas no se si sea mas fuerte del que siento por Draco, estoy algo confundida, y en parte eso también, Draco sabe muy bien como mentir y yo no estoy segura de que haya dicho eso de verdad… ya no se que pensar Luna, estoy hecha un lió y… y me siento extraña-decía mientras se frotaba la frente algo desesperada.

-Tranquila, lo mejor será que dejes a Zac y estés un tiempo sola y veas bien lo que dice tu corazón-le decía Luna con voz soñadora y dándole una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas

-tienes razón… aunque no creo que ellos me vayan a dejar sola, con eso de que no me quieren perder, en fin… tengo que hablar con Zac, muchas gracias por todo Luna-le agradeció Pansy con un abrazo el cual la rubio respondió.

-De nada Pansy- murmuro para si misma mientras la miraba irse.

-¿Lovegood?-alguien detrás de ella le llamo, al girarse pudo ver a Draco Malfoy mirándola fijamente.

-¿Si?, dime Malfoy-le dijo una vez que le sonreía

-Eh escuchado todo lo que hablabas con Pansy y…

-Se que de verdad la amas-le dijo Luna rápidamente, el rubio se la quedo mirando extrañado y confundido, como era posible que la rubia supiera que en verdad amaba a Pansy, si ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Eh… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto extrañado

-Sabes… los ojos son la puerta al corazón y tus ojos dicen muchas cosas… tal vez Pansy diga que esta confundida, pero se que muy bien que su corazón aun te pertenece a ti… se fuerte y paciente… pero sobretodo, has lo posible por que ella crea en ti, demuéstrale que vale la pena intentarlo una vez mas-le dijo Luna un poco melancólica

-¿Acaso tu… estas…

-Si Draco… en fin, lo mejor es que me vaya… tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego-le dijo Luna cuando se fue dando saltitos.

-Vaya… aparte de que esta un poco loca, le gustan las mujeres…. ¿Quién lo diría?-se digo a si mismo mirando como desaparecía la chica.

Pansy estaba buscando a Zac por todos lados, fue a la biblioteca, al gran comedor, al lago y no lo encontraba, ya estaba un poco cansada de estarlo buscando, le dolía la cabeza, así que mejor decidió buscarlo en la hora de la cena, se fue a su sala común, la cual estaba vacía, al no ver a nadie subió a su habitación, a tomar una siesta.

-Vaya… en donde estará Zac-se decía a si misma una vez que entraba a su habitación, se acerco a su cama y pudo ver una rosa de color verde con una nota.

-Zac-dijo tomando la rosa y la carta en la mano mientras daba una sonrisa melancólica. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla…

"Esa mirada tuya, tan profunda y tierna que lo dice todo en medio del silencio.  
Esa mirada tuya, que eleva mi alma e inunda mi ser sin tocar aun mi piel.  
Esa mirada tuya tan indescriptible que llena de amor a este libre corazón.  
Esa mirada tuya, tan profunda y tierna que me lleva a entender que aun estoy vivo y siento. Esa mirada tuya... es lo que me tiene loco y me lleva a la locura."

atte.: Alguien que te ama y lo hecho a perder por estupido.

Te amo.

De sus mejillas cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas al leer la carta, la aprisiono sobre su pecho mientras suspiraba.

-Draco-dijo suavemente mientras sonreía, pensó en todos los momentos que estuvo con el y no podía dejar de sonreír ante los recuerdos, aunque eran pocos fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida, y tenia que admitirlo, su corazón aun latía fuertemente cuando se trataba de el.

-No puedo ocultarlo… lo amo, lo amo demasiado-se decía a si misma cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Millicent.

-¿Qué sucede Pansy? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga acercándose a ella

-Si estoy bien-le decía quitándose las lágrimas del rostro

-¿Entonces por que lloras?-le pregunto

-De felicidad… Milli escuche a Draco decir que me ama y que hará todo lo posible por recuperarme-le decía con una sonrisa que no podía con ella.

-¿Y estas segura de eso?-le pregunto Millicent

-Claro… lo se, amo a Zac pero Draco es el amor de mi vida Milli-le decía Pansy mientras caminaba al espejo y se arreglaba el maquillaje.

-¿Entonces… dejaras a Zac y volverás con el?-le pregunto algo confundida.

-Algo así… ya veras, hablamos después tengo que buscar a Zac-le dijo Pansy saliendo del cuarto y de la sala común. Estuvo buscando a Zac de nuevo por todas partes, hasta que lo vio sentado en el lago.

-¡Zac!-le grito Pansy corriendo hacia el

-Pansy… amor, tenemos que hablar-le dijo parándose del suelo

-Si lo se… yo, escuche todo-le dijo Pansy algo nerviosa

-¿Escuchaste todo?-pregunto extrañado

-Si, escuche cuando hablabas con Draco… y-

-Descuida Pansy… se lo que dirás…-

-¿así?-le pregunto

-Ve con el…- le dijo

-Zac… pero yo…-

-Descuida, yo estaré bien-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho Zac-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No tienes por que disculparte, espero y seas feliz… solo una cosa-le dijo separándose y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto mientras se limpiaba unas cuentas lagrimas

-No se lo dejes tan fácil… que se esfuerce por recuperarte-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Descuida… gracias Zac, en verdad-le dijo mientras se daban un ultimo abrazo y el se iba. Pansy suspiro al verlo irse, resoplo un poco y miro hacia el lago.

-Draco-se dijo a si misma al verlo caminar sobre la orilla del lago.

"¿Que hago?… voy hacia el o me quedo aquí a ver si el viene, ¡Hay no se que hacer! ¿Qué hago merlín, que hago?..." Estuvo unos minutos pensando si acercarse o irse del lugar, hasta que decidió acercarse a el.

-Draco, necesitamos hablar-le dijo Pansy cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de el

-Pansy yo quería decirte…-

-Por favor no hables-

-Pansy te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, yo quiero…

-Yo también te amo Draco-le corto Pansy, el chico se iba acercar a ella, pero Pansy lo detuvo.

-Yo también te amo, pero…-

-¿Pero que?-le pregunto preocupado por lo que la chica podría decir

-Pero no confió en ti Draco… si de verdad me amas, tendrás que demostrármelo… pero esta vez no será fácil, tendrás que esforzarte demasiado-le decía Pansy recordando lo que Zac le había dicho.

-Créeme que lo haré-le dijo Draco que la miraba con tanta ternura, Pansy se fue acercado a el de manera coqueta, hasta acercar sus labios al oído del chico.

-Espero y no te tardes tanto en convencerme-le susurro con voz seductora, una que voz que volvía loco a Draco. Se alejo un poco y le dio un pequeño besos muy cerca de la boca, algo que dejo a Draco con muchas ganas, y así sin decir mas se fue del lugar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Juro que no me tardare Pansy… te lo juro-se dijo a si mismo con una felicidad que lo invadía profundamente.

N/A: Huyyy… empieza la demostración de amor de Draco hacia Pansy… jeje denme ideas :D o asii =) espero y les guste este capitulo, yo creo que dos o tres capitulos mas y ya acabo esta historia :D espero y les guste =) gracias por sus comentarios :D los amoo babye :D


	13. Empezando Mal

Capitulo 13.- Empezando mal

Al día siguiente una Pansy bajaba las escaleras sonrientes, se encontró con Milli y Blaise, el cual no tenían buen aspecto en su rostro, se le notaba preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-¿Estas loca? Acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que te hizo Pans-le dijo Blaise una vez que ella llegaba con ellos.

-No estoy loca, y aun ni siquiera regreso con el… Blaise yo…-

-Pansy, es que acaso no lo ves, solo quiere que todos vean como logra todo lo que quiere, no te ama… pero hay tu, nada mas no vengas llorando después si te hizo alguna estupidez-le dijo su amigo saliendo de la sala común

-Tranquila después se le pasara…-le dijo Milli

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunto Pansy suspirando, tomando sus cosas.

-Claro, pero dime ¿Qué dijo Zac?-le pregunto Milli al momento que salían de la sala común, para dirigirse al gran comedor.

-Podría decirse que el me dejo, creo que se dio cuenta solo de mis sentimientos, es mas creo que ya sabia mis sentimientos antes de que yo misma pudiera darme cuenta, pero aun así no puedo sentirme un poco mal por el- le dijo Pansy

-Pansy, todos sabíamos tus sentimientos… no es fácil ocultarlo, aunque no contábamos con que Draco se daría cuenta de que en verdad te amaba-le dijo milli antes de entrar al gran comedor, sin darse cuenta de que una rubia las había escuchado y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Me ama…-se repitió para si misma Pansy, milli solo sonrió.

-Ya lo veremos… no te dejare a Draco estupida-susurro para sus adentros la rubia, que hace tiempo había sido el centro de atención del rubio.

Pansy miraba hacia la mesa de Griffyndor, donde podía ver a Zac platicar con el trío dorado, no se veía animado como antes, instintivamente el giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y la saludo con la mano con una triste sonrisa, ella le contesto igual, se sentía mal por el, lo quería mucho, y le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón, el sonido de la puerta del gran comedor le hizo desviar la mirada de Zac, para encontrarse con los ojos grises y fríos de Draco.

"_Vale Pansy, no lo veas mas, actúa normal, que no se de cuenta lo desesperada que estas por que te bese" _ Pansy desvió la mirada a su comida, sentía su corazón palpitar a una fuerte velocidad, sus manos temblaban y no podía probar ni siquiera un bocado.

-Tranquila Pansy…-le dijo Milli

-¿Viene hacia aquí?-le pregunto Pansy sin levantar la mirada

-De hecho esta enfrente de ti-le dijo Milli

-¡¿Qué?-grito Pansy levantando la mirada y viendo que no había nadie enfrente de ella, Millicent rió con ganas, sintió las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo.

-No puedo creer lo nerviosa que estas-le dijo tratando de controlar la risa

-Eso fue malvado-le susurro Pansy, buscando con la mirada disimuladamente al rubio, el cual estaba con Goyle y Crabbe, platicando animadamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Milli

-¡Si! Míralo como si nada… ni siquiera se acerco a mí-dijo algo decepcionada.

-Tal vez y es…- Pansy se levanto de su lugar molesta

-Olvídalo, no tengo hambre- tomo sus cosas interrumpiendo a Milli y salio del lugar a paso rápido. Millicent se giro a ver a Blaise el cual solo encogió los hombros sin darle importancia, aun seguía molesto. Miro a Draco, le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el miro hacia el lugar donde antes estaba la pelinegra y al no verla se levanto de su lugar.

-Mal comienzo Malfoy-susurro por lo bajo Millicent con burla, al verlo salir del Gran Comedor.

Pansy caminaba realmente molesta mientras pensaba _"! Es un idiota! ¿Dice que me ama? ¡Ja! ni siquiera fue para ir a decirme buenos días, realmente estoy molesta!" _iba tan enojada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando choco con una persona, haciendo que su mochila cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento-le dijo el niño, al parecer uno de tercero, recogiendo su mochila para entregársela.

-Si, gracias-le dijo ella cuando tomo su mochila y lo miro irse, dio un pequeño suspiro tratando de calmarse, se giro sobre sus talones para volver a caminar hacia el salón, pero la figura de Draco se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¡Rayos!-grito cuando lo vio, su corazón palpito a una velocidad mucho mas fuerte que cuando lo vio entrar al gran comedor, realmente la había asustado.

-Este yo…- se veía sumamente nervioso, Pansy encaro una ceja algo confundida- Yo…-

-¿Tu que?-le pregunto irritada

-Bueno es que… te fuiste del gran comedor y yo…-Pansy comenzaba a desesperarse, bufo molesta cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco, para cuando volvió abrirlos el tenia en sus manos una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto ya un poco mas calmada

-Es para ti, la lechuza tardo un poco-Pansy tomo la caja que Draco extendía de hacia ella con algo de curiosidad, le quito el moño con lentitud, había un pedazo de papel, así que lo tomo y desdoblo, mirando un perfecto dibujo de ella.

-¿Tu? ¿Tu lo hiciste?-le pregunto sorprendida despegando la vista del dibujo para mirarlo, el cual tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Draco se sintió algo avergonzado, escucho los murmullos de la gente que salía del gran comedor y sin decir nada mas, beso la mejilla de Pansy para huir del lugar, lo cual no le hizo gracia a ella.

-¡Que bonito!-grito alguien detrás de ella, logrando espantarla

-¡Demonios no hagas eso Millicent!-le grito molesta girándose a verla.

-¿Te lo hizo el?-le pregunto emocionada

-Si, eso creo-frunció la boca molesta.

-¿Entonces por que no te ves feliz?-le pregunto milli con la expresión de su rostro extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Es que de que sirve todo esto! ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de demostrármelo enfrente de otras personas! ¡Tal parece como si le diera vergüenza! – metió el dibujo de nuevo a la caja, para después ponerla en su mochila con furia.

-Vamos Pans… apenas esta empezando- comenzaron de nuevo la caminata hacia el salón de pociones – A demás no es fácil que cambie de un día para otro, tenle paciencia, ¿De acuerdo?-le decía milli una vez que entraron al salón de pociones, donde Draco miraba su libro sin ningún interés especial, mas que el de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ellas tomaron asiento, continuando la plática, sin darse cuenta que el profesor Snape venia detrás de ellas y que el salón ya estaba completo.

-Le doy tiempo Milli, solo que me gustaría que fuera capas de…-

-¡Parkinson y Bulstrode!-grito el profesor, las dos aludidas levantaron la cabeza ante la mención de sus nombres-Ya que tiene muchas ganas de platicar, las cambiare de lugar, no quiero distracciones el día de hoy. Parkinson cambie lugar con Granger- Pansy miro a quien estaba a lado de Granger, Zac suspiro mirándola y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pansy miro a Draco el cual aun no levantaba la vista-Que espere siéntese a un lado del joven Converse ¡Rápido!-grito Snape desesperado, Pansy dio un respingo sobre su asiento, tomo su mochila y camino hacia el. Draco al escuchar el apellido del chico, levanto la vista y miro molesto la escena.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto Zac

-Zac yo…- el chico la interrumpió

-Descuida…estoy bien… ahora, mejor pongamos atención si no queremos que el profesor nos regañe de nuevo- le dijo desviando la mirada a su libro, Pansy lo miro con cierta tristeza, luego miro a Draco que los miraba fijamente, ella hizo una mueca antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente, donde Snape daba comienzo a su clase.

"_¿Qué abre hecho mal?" _ Pensó Draco al ver la mueca de Pansy de "No estoy muy contenta" y como si Millicent hubiera descubierto lo que pensaba le dijo algo por lo bajo, sin que nadie escuchara.

-Tal vez huir como si te avergonzara expresarle lo que sientes frente a la gente- le dijo para después sonreírle hipócritamente. El la miro feo, la clase continuo su curso, aunque Draco jamas puso atención, ya que su vista estaba fijamente en aquellos dos. Los cuales no mencionaron ni una sola palabra, la incomodidad entre ellos era sumamente grande.

-No me gusta estar así contigo Zac… en verdad…-

-Por favor Pansy, no lo hagas, no te disculpes-le dijo Zac interrumpiéndola mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba del lugar- Todo esta bien, perfecto… nos vemos- salio sin decir nada mas, Pansy lo miro dolida, nada estaba bien entre ellos y eso le dolía.

-¿Te importa mucho?-le pregunto Draco molesto, con su mochila ya en mano enfrente de ella, guardo sus cosas y colocándose la mochila en su hombro se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué el tono?-le pregunto Pansy

-¿Cómo que por que? Pansy tu y yo…-

-Para, para-lo corto molesta- El tu y yo aun no existe Draco-le dijo sin creer lo que decía

-Ya lo se, pero pronto existirá, tu eres mía, hoy y siempre-le dijo acercándose a ella, la cual dio unos pasos atrás.

-¿Así? ¿Y eso por que Draco? Explícamelo-le pregunto Pansy cruzándose de brazos

-Por que me amas-le dijo maldiciéndose por dentro, ya que se había dado cuenta que la había regado con aquello, y mas aun por que el plan que tenia no le había funcionado como quería, algunos que seguían adentro del salón los veían curiosos.

-Realmente has empezado mal Draco… muy mal-le dijo Pansy negando ligeramente con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salio del salón rápidamente.

-Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota-se dijo el mismo saliendo del salón a paso lento.

Draco sabia muy bien que tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para recuperar a Pansy, había empezado con el pie izquierdo ese día, no volví hablar con ella lo que restaba del día, pensando en una nueva forma de comenzar al día siguiente y jurándose a si mismo que no tardaría mucho en volver a tenerla en sus brazos y probar los labios de su Pansy.


End file.
